The future in riddles
by eliescool
Summary: Naruto has a mysterious power that let's him predict the future, but he says them in riddles and doesn't remember saying anything after he said them. Leaving the hokage to solve them. What does this change for the future of Konoha and the entire ninja world?
1. The story begins

**Well hello there. This story is the rewritten version of the future in riddles by brittiecoolgirl. We know each other and she said I could rewrite and finish this story. This rewritten version will have a couple of changes but if you don't want to read everything again it wouldn't be that big of a problem. The fight scenes during the chunin exams will stay the same. I will upload the rewritten chapters in parts of five. So there will be three uploads of five chapters. After that I will go back to the normal one chapter updates. If you have any questions about what happened or the story please ask, I can't promise to answer them all as some might have spoilers. Also keep in mind that english is my second language and things might not be fluent. I wish you a happy day and have fun reading.**

 **xxxxx**

Uzumaki Naruto was having a good day. He had managed to convince his Jiji of letting him stay at his house today. The people at the orphanage are mean and they scold him for everything he does, even if it's just eating. But now he was at his Jiji's house and he could play with all the toys Jiji had for him.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was looking at Naruto who was playing with one of Asuma's old toys. Little Naruto was absolutely adorable; it was just too bad that the civilians of Konoha didn't think so. He would have to leave soon; he had a meeting with Kumogakure about a treaty. He would have to leave Naruto in the care of Asuma then.

Asuma was one of the few people he could trust with Naruto. Many tried to attack the boy while taking care of him but Hiruzen was sure Asuma knew better. Asuma would come home within a couple of hours, he may be young but he is not stupid.

'Dad, I'm home!' a voice said from the corridor.

'Ah Asuma, would you please take care of Naruto for me. I have to go to a meeting and keeping Naruto alone isn't the best thing someone can do.' The hokage asked his son.

'Yeah sure.' Taking care of one little kid shouldn't be too hard right? Oh how wrong he was. Naruto was a little demon when he wasn't around his Jiji. He could annoy them or he would just not listen to others. That was another reason people preferred to keep Naruto away.

x.X.x

The meeting with the Kumo ninja had gone smoothly. It was maybe a little too smooth. The old hokage was suspicious, usually there were a lot more obstacles but the ninja just seemed to agree to every single point the elders gave them. Even the absurdly ridiculous ones.

When Hiruzen stepped inside his house he noticed something was off. There was no sound. Usually when Naruto is in your house there was no place safe from sounds. Could something have happened to Naruto and his son?

As he was about to step into the living room, something dripped on his forehead. It was red and sticky and stained his fingers, it was paint. What was red paint doing here? He took a step inside and then a bucket fell on top of him. The bucket was filled with red paint.

'Asuma, Naruto get over here!' the hokage ordered. Both of them appeared, Naruto was looking surprisingly happy and Asuma seemed scared.

'Asuma what is the meaning of this, I thought you were too old to do this kind of stuff.' Hiruzen asked his son.

'I'm sorry father, it was all Naruto's fault.' He said calmly. Naruto looked offended.

'That's not true, you gave me the idea.' Naruto argued back. Hiruzen looked at his son, waiting for Asuma to explain.

'Well dad, Naruto was being so annoying that I gave him a prank to do so he would annoy me anymore.' He explained, he hoped his father would forgive him.

'Asuma you know that from now on Naruto will continue pranking, and not only us but probably the entire village.' Asuma felt extremely guilty, he knew this but he was selfish and didn't care but now guilt was overcoming him. Naruto however took on an innocent smile, as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

'And you Naruto, please don't do this again.' Hiruzen knew of course that Naruto would never listen and would continue doing pranks but it was worth the try.

'Today is one day, first those kumo-nin and then this.'

Suddenly Naruto started screaming. He clutched his head and started kicking with his feet. Tears started streaming from his face.

'Naruto, are you all right?' a rhetorical question, anyone looking could see that Naruto was not all right. Hiruzen did the only thing he could do at that moment and hugged Naruto. Asuma just stood there unsure of what to do. After a while Naruto stopped screaming. Hiruzen stopped hugging him and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at him with a blank expression. Then he started saying some words in a monotone voice:

'The all seeing princess of the moon, covered by the clouds, carried away from home. In the end the all seeing protector of the moon will be left alone.'

What did he just say? Naruto blinked and looked at Hiruzen.

'What's wrong Jiji?' Naruto asked, did he not remember what he just said?

'Naruto, do you remember what you just said?' Naruto looked at Hiruzen with a face that clearly said he did not remember. 'Forget what I just said Naruto. Why don't you go back to the orphanage? Asuma and I have to talk about something.' Naruto nodded and left, he didn't want to leave but if his Jiji said so he should.

'ANBU, please make sure he arrives safely.' Nothing seemed to happen but one ANBU left and followed Naruto, just to make sure he would arrive safely.

'Dad, what just happened?' Asuma had never seen something like this happening and how does Naruto not remember this?

'I don't know, it seems Naruto doesn't remember a thing but it may be important. It might be best to keep an eye on him.' Hiruzen said to his son.

'Yeah, but what he said troubles me, its like something is familiar but I don't know what. And the power leaking from him scared me for a second.' Asuma told his father, something was not right.

'You sensed it as well. That power it was old and powerful, it scared even me. And what he said, it was like a riddle. I don't know what it means but I know it means something.' Hiruzen was scared, what had happened to Naruto and what was that power?

x.X.x

Night in Konoha was usually peaceful but this night many things happened. Two of Konoha's greatest clans had problems. First we'll look at the Uchiha clan compound.

'Itachi, do you know what's going on.' Shisui asked Itachi. They were spying on the elders of their clan. Both of them had noticed something was going on ever since the Kyuubi attack. The people of the clan began to shield themselves from the rest of Konoha.

'Shhh, they are talking about something and I can't hear anything if you keep talking.' Itachi had his ear to the wall hoping he could catch some sounds from inside. 'There are talking about making the clan great again.'

'Huh, I thought I was already pretty great.' Itachi looked at Shisui, he had to stop the elders were leaving the building.

'Shisui, this could not be a good thing. What if they try to hurt others.' Itachi began to argue with Shisui.

'I know, we should take note of this but we're ninja we're bound to get hurt. Itachi do you think we should report this.' Shisui looked at Itachi, right now he was serious.

'We will wait a little longer. If it gets worse we will report this to the Hokage.' Itachi made the decision to wait a little longer.

x.X.x

At the Hyuuga compound things weren't going well either. Their heiress had just been kidnapped. Kou had prepared some tea for the princess but when he arrived at her room she was gone. He started searching for her immediately but he couldn't find he anywhere. He went to his leader to report her disappearance and Hiashi sent out search parties immediately. They still hadn't found anything.

'Brother we found a trail in the woods on the north side.' Hizashi told his brother. Hiashi went out immediately. He didn't want to lose his daughter after all.

They ran through the forest, taking note of any trails with their byakugan activated. After a short run they found her. She was taking by three ninja that seemed to be from Kumogakure.

'Why did you lot take my precious daughter?' Hiashi was enraged. They took his daughter. This was bad not only for the clan but the entirety of Konoha. They had just formed an alliance and it was already broken. This could be an act of war and Hiashi didn't want another war and he didn't want to lose his daughter.

'Oh we thought we would bring our Raikage a present because the alliance was so easily formed. We thought he would like her.' One ninja responded. Was he not right in his mind?

'So the entire purpose of creating the alliance was to steal my daughter?' Hiashi was getting angrier by the second.

'Oh no, the Raikage really wanted an alliance. We just wanted to bring a souvenir.' The ninja said back. Yep this man was not right in his mind.

'Well you know you really disappointed him now as the alliance is now pretty much broken. And don't say that my daughter is a f****** object.' Hiashi set a step back and made a stance. He was ready for the kill. Hizashi who was standing next to his brother was quietly watching. He agreed with his brother over the fact that they were stupid, really stupid. But his brother shouldn't curse, he is the head of the clan cursing is inappropriate for a leader. He too got ready for a fight.

The Kumo-nin dropped Hinata on the ground and took off toward the Hyuuga brothers. The brothers stood back to back prepared to do one of their famous combination attacks. They began circling similar to the rotation of the Hyuuga clan but together; they manage to get a further range. The first ninja was fairly easy to knock out; he was only a junior chunin. The other two were a little more difficult. Hizashi managed to finish of the younger one and Hiashi killed the older one. Kumo wouldn't be happy with it but neither were they.

'Hinata, are you okay.' Hiashi went to his daughter to calm her down. She was crying from shock. Hiashi took her in his arms and they went home.

They are absolutely adorable. This was what went through Hizashi's mind. Hinata was one of the cutest little girls he had ever seen. He hoped she would turn out to be a wonderful woman. A woman his son Neji would protect with his life.

As they neared the Hyuuga compound they found the hokage waiting for them. He was smiling even though everything that has happened wasn't that good.

'You managed to find her and bring her back, please tell me everything that has happened.' The hokage told the twins.

'Yes sir.' They obeyed.

x.X.x

This was troublesome, as a Nara would say. Kumo seriously wanted an alliance but a couple of them decided to ruin it. The hokage had his suspicions but this he hadn't expected. He would have to message the Raikage about this.

'Morning dad.' Asuma walked into the room half asleep. The boy never was a morning person.

'Asuma.' Asuma looked up wondering what his dad would say.

'Yes dad?'

'When will you go and get an apartment. Everyone your age has their own place you know?' Hiruzen asked. Asuma looked surprised, this wasn't what he was expecting.

'Maybe tomorrow.'

'Really?' Hiruzen doubted that Asuma would go and look for a place to stay on his own.

'No.' well that was to be expected.

'Asuma?' Hiruzen asked again.

'Yes.' Asuma started to get annoyed. Why was his dad asking so many questions? It is morning; he needs time to wake up.

'Did you hear what happened last night?' Asuma looked at his father. He sighed and brought his plate to the sink.

'You mean what happened at the Uchiha's right?' No not that. Hiruzen did not know what his son was talking about.

'What happened at the Uchiha's?' He was curious. He hadn't heard about anything happening with the Uchiha's. He would have to ask him later, he wanted to talk about the Hyuuga's first.

'Nothing important, but what did you want me to know?' Was there something else that had happened?

'Well the Hyuuga princess was kidnapped by the Kumo-nin from yesterday. They managed to bring her back but it could cause some problems with our relationship with Kumo.' He explained, this was important to know.

'Ah, no I didn't hear anything about that.' Asuma was now making some breakfast. He didn't seem interested in it at all.

'Of course you missed the important parts, you should learn to read the newspapers you know.' Hiruzen wasn't sure where he went wrong with raising Asuma. His first son became a smart and independent young man but Asuma is something else.

'Dad, don't you think that what happened with the Hyuuga's is similar to what Naruto had said yesterday?' Asuma was shocked; Naruto had said something very similar to what has happened.

'What do you mean?' Hiruzen was surprised. Naruto had said something strange but how was it alike to what had happened.

'Well first of all the 'all seeing princess' Hinata is a princess and she has the byakugan which makes her all seeing. Drifted away by the clouds, Kumo. It's just the last part that doesn't make sense. About the all-seeing protector I mean. Why would he be left alone?' Asuma had some good points and in some ways it made sense. But how could Naruto have known about that.

'It is similar indeed but don't jump to conclusions yet. It could all well be coincidence.' Hiruzen didn't want to think about what had happened to Naruto. It was just so strange.

'Since when do you believe in coincidence dad?'

Good point Asuma.


	2. Chapter 2

'We certainly didn't expect things to turn out like this.' Shisui told his best friend Itachi. They recently found out about the plans of their clan. The plans aren't very healthy and will cause many casualties. Shisui and Itachi whom are loyal to both their clan and their village don't like the ideas.

'I certainly do hope they will halt their plans.' Itachi didn't like the plans the clan made because it would hurt Sasuke and his friend. Itachi did not know that Sasuke didn't have friends but that is an entirely different matter.

'They probably won't but it doesn't hurt try now does it. Have you told the Hokage about the latest update yet? They seem to work a lot faster now.' Did Shisui just joke about the coup? It is not a phone or something like that.

'Yes I did, you were there remember?' Itachi didn't know what went on in Shisui's mind and he'd rather never find out but why doesn't he remember something like that?

'Oh, I thought–, well lets just go. We have a lot to do.' Yes they did. Itachi had clan duties and Shisui had an academy class reunion. Shisui had fun years and many friends at the academy; they always kept contact even after they graduated. Itachi's class was almost entirely gone. Many died on missions and others moved to other cities. His teammates included. Itachi envied Shisui because of that.

'See you tonight.' Itachi left the scene.

x.X.x

'Hey Sasuke, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?' a girl from Sasuke's class asked the boy. This wasn't a strange occurrence; girl came and asked this exact same thing everyday. And as everyday he would politely refuse.

'I'm sorry, I can't, Father is expecting me.' He would always come up with some weird excuse. Todays was relatively normal but some times they were just so strange you wonder how the girls could believe such a thing. She left the scene. And Sasuke made his way home.

From around a corner a young boy was watching: his name is Naruto. Naruto isn't that loved in the village and he doesn't have any friends. He was jealous of Sasuke who was always invited to sit with others and asked on dates yet he always refused. If those people asked Naruto, he would surely say yes. He doesn't understand why Sasuke would say no.

Naruto walked away from the corner and went home. He had nothing to do, no one to see and didn't know what to do. When he went inside his small apartment he sat down made some ramen and tried to relax. But he soon found out he couldn't something was bothering him but he didn't know what. Maybe his Jiji would know. He stood up cleaned the table and went to his Jiji's house.

As Naruto arrived at Jiji's house he knocked on the door. The door opened and the one standing in the opening was Asuma.

'What can I do for you Naruto?' Asuma asked the young boy who was now looking down at his feet.

'Is Jiji home?' Naruto said still not looking up.

'I'm sorry Naruto; he will come home in about an hour. You can come inside if you want to.' Asuma told the boy, who was now crying.

'Now, now Naruto. What's wrong?' Asuma wasn't very good with kids but he knew he couldn't let Naruto stand there. He picked the boy up and brought him inside. He held him close to him and let the boy cry out.

'Naruto tell me, what's wrong?' Naruto continued crying. He didn't know why he cried but he didn't want to cry. He doesn't cry anymore, crying is for little kids and he's a big boy now.

'I–I don't know. I'm just sad.'

'Shh, it's okay to be sad. Just cry it all out.' There is nothing wrong with crying. It is annoying but when you're done it feels like something is lifted. Naruto continued to cry for another ten minutes, after that he began to calm down. After a little waiting Naruto dared to say something again.

'Asuma, why do you still live with your dad. Even I have my own apartment?' Naruto asked being brought back to his usual curious cheerful self.

'Well, uhm– it's complicated.' Naruto didn't really seem to understand.

'You are just too lazy, are you?' How did this little brat know he was too lazy to even leave the house? Some Nara would be jealous of his laziness.

'Eh maybe?' Asuma replied. This was so embarrassing.

'What's going on here?' a voice said coming from the door. Both Naruto and Asuma looked up and saw that Hiruzen had arrived.

'Whoa dad, I thought you would be gone for longer.' Asuma was surprised. This wasn't what he was expecting. Naruto on the other hand was extremely happy. He could now ask his Jiji what was wrong but there was one problem: he didn't feel like something was bothering him anymore.

'Jiji you're back. Do you know why Sasuke is rejecting all invitations to everything? I mean I would never say no to such an invitation. I just don't understand.' Well that was sudden.

'Well Naruto, Sasuke is part of the Uchiha clan. It's a clan were people don't like hanging out with others, few exceptions of course.' How was he going to explain the Uchiha clan to Naruto?

'I don't understand.' Of course Naruto wouldn't understand. Naruto doesn't understand why someone would want to be alone.

'Their practically a clan filled with assholes.' Well Asuma, that's one way to explain it but Naruto seemed to understand.

Suddenly Naruto started screaming. He grabbed unto Asuma. Tears came out of his eyes. Asuma grabbed unto Naruto hoping the boy would stop screaming soon. When Naruto stopped screaming he looked up with a black expression on his face, and just like last time he opened his mouth to say something.

'Our little bubble of happiness will be stolen of the power he needs, the weasel would have to do everything alone.' Again Naruto said something strange. Was it a warning, it could be but if it was why would it be told as a riddle?

Naruto blinked and the blank expression was gone. Everything was back to normal. The powerful air surrounding Naruto disappeared like the wind. The only things left from the strange show Naruto put on were the faces of the Hokage and his son. It happened again.

'Naruto you really don't remember anything you just said, right?' the hokage asked Naruto. The first time Naruto couldn't remember anything but that doesn't mean that he doesn't remember anything now.

'No–, I don't know what you're talking about.' Naruto doesn't remember a thing. He didn't do anything wrong did he?

'Well Asuma why don't you bring Naruto home, I need some time to think.' Asuma nodded and took Naruto's hand, signaling they had to go. Naruto looked back and waved at his Jiji and then left with Asuma.

x.X.x

Shisui walked into the woods. He would meet Danzo there and they would talk about the future of the Uchiha clan. The meeting place was a bit strange though. Why meet in a forest? Shisui was sure there were better places in Konoha to hold such an important meeting.

'So there you are Shisui Uchiha. I had expected you a little later but the sooner the better.' Danzo looked at Shisui and Shisui looked back. Shisui could sense other ninja close by. Why would Danzo bring his personal slaves to such a meeting? Something was not right.

'So what do you want to talk about?' Shisui started being careful. Who knows what Danzo could be planning?

'Well straight to the point it seems. Well I see you didn't come unprepared either. Even your friends helped you. Did you know I was going to try something?' Yes Shisui was prepared; he is a ninja after all. But what was he talking about; he hadn't talked to Itachi about the meeting. Shisui looked up and saw what Danzo meant, above him there was a crow circling and keeping an eye on him. Everyone knows Itachi summons crows. So Itachi did notice something was going on.

'Well it seems you didn't notice it either. That friend of yours it too smart for his own good. Well that really doesn't matter now, does it?' what was this man talking about. Shisui was searching for a way out of this situation. Unfortunately for him, there wasn't any. He now could only do one thing: run!

While he ran he did have to fight a couple of ROOT but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Danzo magically seemed to be appearing from everywhere! Every corner he took, every tree he passed, Danzo was everywhere and it was seriously creeping Shisui out. After a while it was too much for Shisui, he had to stop. And he stopped. Turned around to confront Danzo who was now behind him.

'Just what is it you want. It's not peace for the Uchiha's right?' Shisui was pissed of. What was the problem with that man?

'No it isn't, I simply desire what is good for Konoha. And if that is annihilation of one clan that wouldn't matter. But to get rid of one you need power and I am simply an old aged man. I have no power anymore. You, a young man, do. And I would really appreciate it if you gave that power to me.' Danzo spoke. It was creepy. He wanted the sharingan, and Shisui knows that his sharingan has some special attributes. He wouldn't give it to that man. He loved his family even if some of them weren't right in their minds, they were just family.

'I would not give it to you, not in a thousand years.' Shisui said back. He wouldn't, he couldn't, and he shouldn't give it to Danzo. Enough reason not to do it right?

'Well if you do not want to give it, then I shall take it myself.' Wait what. That isn't a very good sign, right? Shisui tried to run but he soon noticed that he was surrounded. He tried to search for a way out but wasn't successful. He got scared, like extremely scared. He could die within minutes now, not exactly what he wants. Danzo is getting closer, if he doesn't find a way out soon; he is really going to die.

'You don't dare.' Shisui said hoping to earn himself some more time before Danzo would attack.

'Yes I do, I can probably find a way to cover it up so you don't have to worry about anything.' Yes he does. He is going to die. Die! Dying is the last thing he wants to do right now.

Danzo kept on getting closer. Slowly. Making Shisui nervous. That man really likes torturing people doesn't he? When Danzo finally reached Shisui, his ROOT appeared and held Shisui down.

'Well, well. I got myself an Uchiha,' Shisui did his best not to insult the man in the position he is in now. 'Sorry boy to keep you waiting. You can rest in peace soon.' Shisui is sure now. He hates that man.

Pain. That's what Shisui is feeling now. Danzo just took out one of his eyes, with his bare hands. It hurt so much. He was now going for Shisui's other eye. Shisui didn't want that to happen. Just no more, no more of that horrible pain. He screamed hoping it would just come to an end and that was when he noticed. Within reach was a small pebble. He picked it up and threw it towards Danzo, who had to dodge it. This created an opening for Shisui. Shisui stood up and ran as fast as he could. The only thing he could do now was running he hoped to run into Itachi soon. He knew Itachi was close but he didn't know were the boy was.

x.X.x

The hokage was sitting in his office. He couldn't really focus on his paperwork. What Naruto had said still bothered him. Last time it was strangely similar to what happened with the Hyuugas but that doesn't say anything now.

Hinata would have been the all-seeing princess of the moon. Would there again be something else said instead of the names of the people? Who could be the little bubble of happiness and who could be the weasel? Wait– weasel? Itachi! Could it be that Itachi is the weasel but then who could be the bubble of happiness.

'Hokage-sama did you send Shisui on a mission?' Fugaku came into his office. No he hadn't given Shisui a mission.

'No, why do you ask?'

'I was supposed to talk to him but he never showed up. I guess I would have to search for him somewhere else. Have a nice day Hokage-sama.' That last sentence of his seemed to be a little sarcastic but that could just have been the hokage's imagination. Fugaku left the room and the hokage was alone again.

So Shisui went missing. Shisui and Itachi are close. I wonder if Fugaku wanted to talk about that? Wait– Shisui. That was it. Shisui was the little bubble of happiness. Everything made sense now. But why would someone go after Shisui? That was a stupid question; his sharingan was the goal of course. But who would go after the sharingan, it could be anyone. Even other Uchihas would be pleased to have such a powerful tool in hands.

'I guess I will take a look at what Shisui is doing right now.' It was as simple as that. It seemed innocent enough but when Hiruzen found Shisui through his crystal ball he did not like what he saw. The poor boy missed one of his eyes. The hokage didn't wait another second and went out personally to find the boy. This could have ties with what was going on inside the Uchiha clan. He'd rather not have other people discovering what was happening there. He had to hurry though, who knows what Shisui is planning now.

x.X.x

'Shisui what happened to you?' Itachi finally found Shisui. Shisui had been running for minutes now and he was glad Itachi found him. He could now say goodbye in peace.

It was difficult, he could still stay alive in he wanted to but he knew he was going to be targeted again and suing Danzo is next to impossible, so that made him sad already. Leaving Itachi, Ayame and his other friends behind isn't easy either. They had made such good memories and he never wants to let go of them but if that is the only choice it doesn't matter.

'I was attacked and they took my eye.' Well even an idiot would see something like that but what Itachi had asked wasn't the most intelligent question in the world. And stupid questions get stupid answers.

'Who attacked and why would they take your eye? You should go to a hospital. This is not good, really not good.' Why was Itachi having a panic attack shouldn't Shisui be the one who should panic? It doesn't really matter anymore. He had given up. He always prided himself in being someone who would never give up yet here he is. He gave up on living. So he can rest in peace but things don't always go the way you planned them to go. In the distance came a figure. As the figure was approaching you could see that the figure was the hokage.

'Shisui you don't dare to do what you are planning now.' The hokage said and Shisui looked down. In a way he was happy the hokage came but on the other side he just didn't want it.

'Shisui you know that you will leave behind all of your friends if you continue with what you are planning.' Yes he knew, of course he knew but he had made the choice.

'If you just tell me who did this to you, I am sure I can get him in jail or something else.'

'No you can't' why couldn't he?

'Why?'

'It was Danzo.' That explained it. Danzo was one tricky target. If you wanted to get back at him you had to be smart. Hiruzen knew that Danzo would do strange things sometimes but this is just going too far.

'I can still find a way. And with one eye gone you aren't useless yet. We still need you, Itachi still needs you. Why are you giving up?' good question. Shisui himself didn't really know. There was this tiny voice in his head that managed to convince him that this was the only option.

'Itachi take Shisui and bring him to the hospital. We'll continue talking there.' They didn't have to talk for long. Shisui was back on track really quick. He was known to be fast after all. There was just one problem to be solved. What are they going to do with the Uchiha clan?

-And Danzo?


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha Fugaku loved his family. He learned to love his family early on. His love only got stronger over the years. He loved his wife, his sons, his cousins, uncles, aunts, grandmothers, grandfathers and everyone else in the clan. Few exceptions of course. (Madara, Obito, Shisui) but even though he didn't love them as much as the rest of the family, they were still family and he still loved them. He didn't show it though, that would be so un-Uchiha-like. He loved his family so much he wanted to do everything for them.

After the Kyuubi attack he noticed that the rest of Konoha began to distance themselves from the Uchihas. This wasn't unexpected, Uchiha were known to be able to suppress bijuu. If they didn't cause the accident why didn't they stop the Kyuubi? This saddened Fugaku, he loved the village his ancestors built. Many of the clan began to distance themselves from the civilians. This was even more worrisome. If the clan got separated from the village it could cause many problems with its stability. Other nations could see it as an opportunity to attack and that wasn't something Fugaku wanted. The Hyuuga incident from a few years ago was troublesome enough already.

The clan wasn't satisfied however, if they were in Fugaku's shoes for a day they would be but that is a different matter. They wanted to make the village pay for their deeds. But the villagers never did anything wrong. The elders even went as far as to start planning a coup. He just got dragged along with it. Some people would argue that he as a clan leader had no control over his clan but they forgot the fact that his clan is made up of assholes, he himself included. He couldn't control the clan, he sometimes wondered how the hokage could control the entirety of Konoha. Wait- scrap that, even the hokage couldn't control the Uchiha clan or ROOT but still he did a pretty good job.

He knew what had happened to Shisui and he knew that Itachi and Shisui knew of the plans. He knew they were doing their best to stop them and he hoped they would succeed but he also knew that it would cause great pain to them both, something he didn't want. Jeez life could be such a pain.

Things were getting worse quick. Normal people wouldn't even talk to Uchiha's anymore and if they did they would feel enormous discomfort. These made people distance themselves from the Uchiha clan even further. Did his clan really have to exist out of only assholes? Sure he was one too but did everyone have to be. Well Shisui isn't that big of an asshole but he wasn't even 1% of the clan so there were a lot of assholes.

x.X.x

'Hokage-sama can I see and talk to Naruto?'

'Shisui may I ask why you want to see Naruto?' the Hokage asked to Shisui who was standing on the opposite side of the room.

'Well little Naruto is my own precious little hero. He saved my life, I would like to thank him for that.' Shisui was truly grateful to Naruto.

'You do know that Naruto does not remember saying anything? He forgets it as soon as he blinks.' The hokage had to remind Shisui of this fact almost every single day and he still forgets.

'Oh yeah I forgot.' Told you he would forget. 'But can I please, please see him.' Shisui was about to use his hidden technique to convince the hokage, only to realize that he had lost one of his eyes and thus could not use it. But he still has one other powerful technique that would surely work. He only forgot that he was not a child anymore.

'Sure you can see him, but keep in mind that Asuma is currently with little Naruto. He is quite protective of him for some reason.' Well that wasn't what Shisui was expecting.

'Yes! Thank you old man!' Shisui yelled and ran of, he didn't notice the hokage giving him a glare for calling him an old man.

x.X.x

'So mister Hokage said that Naruto is in the second house to the left of the third street right on the second floor in the fifth room in the back right corner. That surely wouldn't be hard to find, right?' Shisui if only it was that easy. The Sarutobi clan compound had a difficult layout so enemy ninja couldn't get in easily and kill the Hokage. Getting lost there is only natural.

And in the end Shisui did get lost and had to ask his way around and every time he had to explain why he was at the compound in the first place. When he did finally get there he saw little Naruto playing with some cards. Who knew what Naruto would want to do with some cards? And where is Asuma?

'Hello little hero, here am I the amazing, magnificent and fantastic Shisui Uchiha!' Shisui screamed out loud. Naruto looked up, blinked twice and went back to work. Shisui's day is full of surprises today.

'Hey Naruto, I am one of the best ninjas in town. I can teach you how to be extremely strong too if you just pay attention to me.' This got Naruto's attention and he motioned Shisui to sit next to him. He gave Shisui a card. Shisui had no idea what was going on but he went along with it. Naruto looked Shisui in the eye and said:

'Did you know that the future is unpredictable. Even if you think you know what is going to happen the exact opposite might happen. The universe has a way of throwing you into a timeline you wouldn't think existed just to throw you off guard. This is why life never gets boring.' Shisui wasn't expecting Naruto to give some sort of wise quote but hey, he was talking about the fact that life was unpredictable.

'Hey Naruto who is your favorite hokage?' Shisui didn't want to bother with deep philosophical stuff right now.

'I don't really know, all hokage are awesome. But the best is surely me!' This was the Naruto Shisui was expecting to see. The two boys talked about a lot of stuff, about girls, toys, Sasuke, and cross-dressing. It was surely was a sight to see. Until they started talking about Itachi.

Everything was going fine, both of them were laughing and the room was light but this all changed when Naruto started screaming. Tension grew and an old presence could be felt. It felt like the world could literally end any minute now. Shisui looked around, trying to find what caused Naruto to scream but he couldn't find anything.

Then the screaming stopped… Naruto looked up, right into Shisui's eye and said:

'Oh poor weasel, it didn't have to turn out like this. To destroy what holds dear, to betray one's loved. The poor little pinwheel, returned a little early to the cove.' Was this what mister Hokage was talking about? How Naruto would start screaming and then saying weird things. Was this what had saved him from death. It was scary and unnerving, because it told a future event and you didn't know exactly what event and when it was going to happen. It scared Shisui, not only because of that but also because he felt like it was close. That something close to him would disappear.

Then the door opened and the moody atmosphere was gone. Naruto blinked and looked up, like nothing ever happened. And the Hokage stepped into the room. He saw Shisui's face and asked what was wrong. Shisui grabbed the Hokage and took him to another room. He closed the door and said:

'Naruto gave me a riddle.' This caught the attention of the Hokage.

'About what exactly?'

'About a weasel that destroyed everything he holds dear and a pinwheel returning to early.'

'Aah. The weasel is Itachi, I know that from the previous one.'

'Itachi, but that could mean that the clan, my family will…'

'That might be the case. It seems that the silent conflict will soon come to an end.' A silent conflict.

'But, I don't want to lose everyone. It would bring me so much pain.' Shisui was getting stressed. Things seemed to be getting worse every second.

'But first things first, we must find out who the little pinwheel might be.' Shisui looked at the Hokage and smiled, it was a small smile, one of sorrow.

'I think little Sasuke might be the one we're looking for.' It would only be the logical conclusion. Sasuke is currently the youngest Uchiha in the clan so calling him little would only suit him. Plus he is the little brother of Itachi here.

'Shisui was there any indication of when this might happen?' This was the most important thing of all. If they didn't know when it would happen how would they stop the tragedy from happening?

'No, I am sorry mister Hokage, I don't know about that.' Shisui looked down, it was like he was guilty about something he didn't even do.

'Ne Jiji, Shisui, can you guys play with me now?' They both looked at little Naruto and smiled. Little kids and their innocence.

x.X.x

'Madara-sama, I have a favor to ask you.' Itachi was seeking for help, of course he couldn't find just any normal person to do the job, it was a bloody job after all.

'Why would a thirteen-year-old seek my help?' Itachi was not sure why he had gone to "Madara" but he was here now. He wouldn't be able to do much else.

'My- Our clan has decided to do something foolish and the village wants to get rid of them, I just can't do it alone.' So that was what the boy wanted. "Madara" smiled, he had never liked his clan, and getting rid of them would only be useful to the plan.

'The only ones left alive would be Shisui and Sasuke, I just don't want to hurt them.'

'Then what about yourself, young one?'

'I have to live, it will be my punishment. My little brother will kill me and that's it. I will die a criminal.' The masked man looked at Itachi.

'Very well then, I shall help you, just make sure that the ones you want alive aren't in the compound. I will not hesitate to kill anyone there.'

'Thank you…' Itachi didn't know what to say. He was going to kill his family.

'But I want you to join the Akatsuki when you're done. You could be useful.' Of course. Itachi didn't expect to get it all for free after all.

'Yes sir!' Itachi signed for "Madara" to come. It was time after all.

x.X.x

The Hokage, Shisui and Naruto were currently talking about ramen and what type of ramen was the best. Shisui would say that Ayame-chan's ramen was the best and Naruto would agree, just like the Hokage, so there wasn't really a conversation going on but at least they were having fun.

Then the door burst open and a messenger-nin came in: 'Hokage-sama, the Uchiha clan is dead. The only survivor is Sasuke Uchiha.' The nin looked at Shisui and quickly added: 'And Shisui Uchiha.'

This shocked all the people in the room. Shisui looked down, Naruto fainted but landed on a pillow, and the Hokage stood still. They were too late.

'Who- who did it?' Shisui asked on the verge of crying.

'Itachi Uchiha sir.' So it was true again. Naruto managed to predict the future again.

'Mister Hokage, I have to go, I'm going after Itachi. I can't let him leave like this.' The Hokage nodded and let him leave. Shisui needed to do this alone.

Shisui ran out of the Sarutobi clan compound; past the Hyuuga compound right to the Uchiha compound. He smelled to blood of his kin, it made him sick. His once lovely family reduced to small pieces of flesh. He wanted to find Itachi so bad; he wanted to see him right now.

He took one turn and then another, then he turned around, he heard footsteps and followed them, and then they disappeared, he heard rustling and followed it as well. Then he reached Itachi.

They stood on opposite sides. Shisui in the village, Itachi outside. Nothing could be done about that anymore. They looked at each other, no words were spoken. Itachi turned around and walked away.

'Itachi wait!' Itachi stopped and turned around, waiting for Shisui. 'Why didn't you tell me about this? Why are you leaving me and Sasuke behind. It didn't have to be like this.'

'It did.'

'Why?'

'You don't have to know, just know that this is for the best.' Why would this be for the best? 'I will go and join an organization by the name Akatsuki. It apparently is a organization of S-rank missing-nin.'

'I don't have a good feeling about that.' Shisui responded to Itachi.

'Me neither.'

'Then please gather information, and give that to Jiraiya, Kakashi, or me. Then we can keep our loved ones save.' Shisui said to Itachi. It would give Itachi a purpose to continue on. Itachi loved his brother and would to anything to keep him safe.

'Bye.' Itachi turned around and walked away. Five steps, and then he ran. He may hide it well but even Itachi was hurting. He just killed his parents, uncles, aunts, and cousins, his entire family. That has to hurt.

x.X.x

Shisui knew that Fugaku loved his family. He didn't show it, but he loved every single member. Even Madara, Obito, and him. He would do anything to keep his family safe.

Shisui knew that after the Kyuubi attack the clan had changed. They distanced themselves from the rest of Konoha.

Shisui knew the clan was planning something horrible. That they would hurt the other villagers for the sake of restoring their glory.

Shisui knew Fugaku couldn't control the clan. He knew that Fugaku wasn't the one behind the plans and that Fugaku was against the plans. Yet Fugaku was punished.

Shisui knew that the children in the clan had nothing to do with the plans. He knew that Itachi had a girl he loved. He knew she helped Itachi when times were rough.

Shisui knew that the clan would suffer, but he wasn't expecting this to happen. The clan regained its good status and Itachi was the criminal. This was the story told to the villagers, it was the exact opposite. The clan was the criminal and Itachi was the good guy. Shisui knew he didn't do anything to help Itachi. The least he could do now is raise Sasuke into a good ninja.

Shisui walked through the streets. Sasuke at his side. They were just walking around, they said nothing. Around them the civilians looked at them with pity, they whispered little rumors, false pity. They didn't know what really happened, and neither did Sasuke. Shisui smiled to get rid of that horrible feeling. He smiled to make the pain go away. He reached into his pocket and picked up the card that Naruto gave him, and smiled:

The Joker.


	4. Chapter 4

'Naruto, do you know why you're here?' The hokage asked Naruto who was impatiently sitting on a chair that was way too large for him. Naruto looked at the hokage and smiled. He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

'Not really.' The young boy said while looking at his new shoes. He had needed new ones and only recently got enough money to buy new ones. They were orange and had a big black star on each of them.

'Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong but this is very important.' Naruto looked up. 'It seems that you somehow posses the ability to sense the future. You won't remember because you forgot everything as soon as you said them. And with them I mean the riddles.'

'What do you mean? Does it help people? Does it have to do with that strange man that came to visit me yesterday?' The hokage walked to the window and looked at the village below.

'I mean that you can tell the future but only in riddles. And yes it does help people. And who is that man that came to visit you yesterday?'

'Uhm I believe his name was…'

'What was his name?' The hokage asked impatiently.

'I don't remember but he looked really shady. It was really strange, the only thing he did was look at me and then poof.' Naruto told in his stupidly childish voice.

'Poof?'

'Yes he disappeared, like a ghost.' So not like the shunshin. It must have been Naruto's imagination.

'But you know, I think that being able to tell the future is cool. Bad things will happen in the future and the fact that I have been able to change it is good. Even if the future is set in stone I will break right through because I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am unpredictable.' Naruto said while nodding his head like a wise man.

'That's good. How have you been doing at the academy Naruto?'

'Horribly!' Still nodding his head.

'Well Naruto nothing is going to change if you don't practice and score well.'

'I know~. But…' Naruto grabbed his head, fingers scraping his scalp. He fell of his chair and looked like he was in great pain. He tried not to scream but it was not really working as small moans came from his mouth.

Then the screaming stopped. Naruto looked up at the hokage who was sitting next to Naruto at this moment. Naruto started laughing. That was new.

'Hey monkey, you know, the foxy boy and the rest are going to need to do great things. Preparation best start early or they're not going to make it.' Straight to the point as always. Naruto blinked and the eerie feeling was gone. He looked at his Jiji and smiled, like he knew what was going on.

'Naruto, why don't you go and make your homework, I need to think about a couple of things.' Naruto stood up and walked out of the room, he probably won't make his homework but he knew he should go.

'That wasn't like anything he said before.' This what went through the old man's mind. This riddle, if you could call it that, was different. It didn't call an event instead it gave advice to make things easier. It did say something about the future. The future wasn't going to be easy, preparations early on would greatly help Naruto's generation for things later to come. Maybe he should motivate some of Naruto's classmates, after all half the class were fangirls/fanboys, it could use some improvements. But what would motivate little kids to train to become killers, a scary speech might work but some will definitely drop out then. A goal, which they all have to get to, might work, if they don't get to that goal in a certain amount of time they would get punished. This will surely work right?

x.X.x

Uchiha Shisui has been taking care of Sasuke for almost a year now and he can definitely say that Sasuke is one little spoiled kid. Itachi spoiled that kid rotten and now Shisui had to deal with him. Sasuke asked daily to train, train and eat tomatoes. The last one started to disgust Shisui, why would you want to eat tomatoes every single day and the training part isn't too bad but the way Sasuke wants to train is. That boy pushes himself to the limit every single day, he might end up sick soon that's how hard he has been working.

Uchiha Sasuke has been living with Shisui for almost a year now and he can definitely say that Shisui is an idiot. Dancing while cleaning the house, burning soup and the worst thing he keeps on talking. Shisui never shuts up, how did Itachi deal with this? Shisui talked about everything and at the same time absolutely nothing. Thing would go from serious to hilarious (not that he thinks it is funny) and then back to serious again.

The Uchiha compound had gone from lively (not in a welcoming way) to dead silence. At night you could only see lights from one house, the rest is dark, too dark. Sasuke and Shisui rarely walk around in the compounds. They leave as soon as they can to get away from the dead. Rumors began to spread, ghosts, killers, and people that want the sharingan. The houses feel dead and haunted if you would walk around the houses you would get scared. No one dared to get inside. Plans are being made to destroy the place; after all it only brings nightmares to the people.

Uchiha Sasuke had returned to the academy two weeks after the incident. He grew to himself; he rarely talked and ignored his classmates. He wanted revenge, he wanted his family back, he wanted Shisui gone (even if Shisui is the only family left). He wanted to get stronger, he wanted to kill Itachi, and he wanted what he had lost.

His classmates tried to comfort him but they couldn't understand him and only ended up hurting him. Naruto would look at Sasuke with sadness but Sasuke ignored him. What did Naruto know? He had always been alone, Naruto couldn't understand him either, and no one could.

Uchiha Shisui was handed so many responsibilities, he could barely handle them. He was the oldest Uchiha and had to go to council meetings, he had to take care of Sasuke, he had to organize the funeral of his entire family, and he still had to do his ninja work. He had resigned from ANBU, so the stress wouldn't get too high. To deal with stress he started talking, more than he already did. It annoyed people easily but it was his way of dealing with things. Everyone had their own way, Kakashi would read his little orange books, Gai screamed and trained, Anko tortured people, and he talked. He talked about everything and at the same time nothing. The first weeks were the worst but then it got better, talking helps. He talks about metaphors, about life and about suffering but all behind a smiling mask.

But they're Uchiha's, they would continue on…

x.X.x

Uzumaki Naruto woke up on time today. He made sure he was ready on time and went to school on time, but why did he arrive early. When he arrived at the academy no one was there, it was empty. He decided to go and sit on the swing and wait for the others. It took about five minutes but then the teachers arrived, Iruka being one of them. Iruka was Naruto's favorite teacher after all he was nice. He was strict but in a good way, not like some of the other teachers.

'Iruka-sensei, good morning.' Naruto said to Iruka.

'Good morning to you to Naruto, you are unusually early today, why?' Naruto grinned and said:

'Well Hokage-Jiji is coming to class today and I don't wanna miss it.' How did Naruto know the hokage was coming today, he hadn't told anyone about it.

'How did you know that Naruto?' Naruto grinned again.

'I just had a feeling that would happen.' A feeling, why would you trust your feelings on this, he was right but that was a bit strange.

'Well you are right the hokage is coming today, he is going to tell something about ninjas and training.' Iruka explained to Naruto who only smiled.

'I know.'

'How?' Was the only thing that came out of Iruka's mouth. There was no way Naruto would know that.

'I just had a feeling.' Naruto winked and walked away into the classroom. Naruto is one big riddle.

x.X.x

Somewhere close to the village hidden in the clouds.

Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…

The old ancient clock protected by both monks and ninja started ticking. This has never happened before and it shocked both the monks and the ninja. What could this mean? No one knows what the clock does and who made it but they could never destroy it and had been guarded as any special ancient artifact would. The clock possessed some power but no one knew what kind of power.

The ticking of the clock shocked the guardians; they had to tell the Raikage about this.

x.X.x

'Okay class, now it is time for our Hokage, he will tell you all a little story so you can go on and become an even better ninja.' Iruka told his class, who were surprisingly quiet right now. This is a good thing of course, they have never been this quiet before after all.

'Thank you Iruka, I will continue from this point with the lesson.' The hokage looked at the class who was looking at him and smiled. 'I'm sorry but I have to be a bit blunt with this.' What was he going to say?

'You kids don't seem to be motivated enough, a couple are excluded from this and those are: Sasuke, Shino, and Naruto, and maybe the Nara as well you can't motivate a Nara after all.' Was that supposed to insult Shikamaru? 'The rest just doesn't seem motivated enough. That's why I will give everyone a goal to reach before they become chunin. Every single one of you will choose an ability that contrasts but compliments your already existing fighting style. This could be something simple like medical ninjutsu or a weapon. Choose something that feels right. For a brainstorm Iruka will take you all to the library to look at different styles and ninjas to get some inspiration.' The hokage was finished with his speech and left the room. Iruka gathered the class and they all went to the library.

x.X.x

Kumogakure

'You say the clock started ticking. This might mean something. If something changes again please inform me.' Ay the Raikage said the monks that came to inform about the clock.

'Yes sir!' And they disappeared.

This might mean that something powerful is coming. Something has changed. The Raikage couldn't find out what was wrong, for now they would just have to observe.

x.X.x

The class had spread out in the library looking through the different books hoping to find something that suits them. Naruto was just walking around looking what other people were looking at. He saw Shikamaru looking at a book about seals (not the animal) and asked him some questions:

'Hey Shika, why are you looking at seals?' Naruto asked. Shikamaru looked up.

'Seals are like puzzles and those interest me. You found anything yet?' He asked Naruto.

'Nah, nothing they have is awesome enough for me.'

'You just don't want to read books, right?'

'Nah, I want to find out what fits me later on, with experience and all.'

'That's actually a pretty smart choice for someone like you.' Shikamaru looked at Naruto. 'What do you think the others will choose?'

'Hinata would probably do summoning or something like that, Sasuke was looking at genjutsu and Sakura would probably choose something related to the supernatural. Shino might go for a weapon.' Shikamaru looked at Naruto and nodded, it is possible but how can Naruto be so sure. Well Naruto has always been surprise so it might actually true.

The day went by quick and only three people knew what they wanted to do: Sasuke would go with genjutsu, Shikamaru went with seal and Hinata wanted to go for summons but she hasn't found a scroll yet.

x.X.x

Years went by quick. A couple of other people have decided on their abilities. Shino went with bojutsu, Ino chose torturing, and Sakura wanted something with voodoo dolls?

The graduation exam was the next day and Naruto still couldn't do the clone jutsu. He tried everything, more chakra, less chakra, more clones, less clones but nothing seemed to work. Because of this he decided to go to the hokage to ask for help with the jutsu. He opened the door and asked:

'Jiji, can you help me with the clone jutsu. I just can't get it right?' He then did the jutsu so the hokage could tell him what he did wrong. Next to him a dead looking white clone appeared.

'You're using too much chakra, little hero.' A voice said from the window, both the hokage and Naruto looked at the window only to find Shisui sitting there.

'Shisui! What are you doing here?' Naruto asked.

'Well I wanted to talk to mister Hokage about something but then I found you struggling with something and I just couldn't stop myself.' From what?

'So what do I have to do, it never works.' Naruto asked.

'Hey mister Hokage, can I teach the little hero the shadow cloning technique?' Shisui asked the hokage.

'Sure, it might work better for Naruto.' Shisui made the victory sign and put Naruto under one of his arms and then jumped out the window.

'I didn't just doom myself, right?' The hokage asked himself.

x.X.x

Day of the graduation exam.

'Okay Naruto I now want you to make three perfect clones.' Iruka asked Naruto in monotone.

'SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE' Three perfect copies of Naruto appeared next to him. Iruka gave a nod of approval and the smoke of the clones that dispelled filled the room. After the smoke cleared Iruka gave Naruto his headband.

'Congratulations Naruto on passing the graduation exam. I hadn't expected the stunt you just pulled but you did well. But you still need to find the ability you want, please search for one that fits you just right.' Iruka smiled and Naruto put on his headband. They both smiled and a happy aura could be felt radiating from them both.

'Ehem' Mizuki was there as well. Both of them had forgotten he was there. They smiled and Naruto left the room.

x.X.x

'Team seven is going to be… Naruto, Sasuke and… Sakura. Naruto would learn from his smarter teammates, Sakura would get more confidence and Sasuke will-'

'Become less emo. Goth it mister Hokage.' The hokage looked at Shisui wondering what Shisui would want from him.

'What is it Shisui?'

'Well~ I was hoping you could—'

SLAM

The door flew open to reveal Mizuki, who was clearly drunk.

'I'm gonna steal the f*****g scroll of seals.' He said in a half asleep voice. Clearly drunk. Shisui shun shinned behind Mizuki and gave him a chop in the neck knocking the man out.

'Stupid mosquitos.' Really Shisui a mosquito? 'As I was saying. Can I become team 7 sensei?'

x.X.x

'I'm really happy to see so many faces here. You all are on your way to become great and grand ninjas. Team 1…

Sasuke dosed off but still listened, as his name was yet to come. On the outside he seemed very sure of himself but on the inside he was screaming and praying. 'Please no Naruto, please no Sakura, please no Shisui.' This was what was currently going through his mind.

'Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke…' Okay so his team, no Naruto please. 'Uzumaki Naruto' damn it, please no Sakura 'Haruno Sakura' really. His teacher is gonna be Shisui isn't it. The hokage seems to hate him, putting him on a team with Naruto and Sakura. Shisui would only be natural.

'And your teacher will be…' Just say Shisui already, I am done for. 'Hatake Kakashi.'

'It's not Shisui!' Sasuke screamed throughout the room and everyone was looking at him like he was an alien.


	5. Chapter 5

'So Kakashi you think that this team is ready for a C-rank?' The hokage asked team leader Kakashi. After team 7 had passed his test they started training. Kakashi himself barely did anything as Shisui thought Sasuke most of the time, and Sakura had her own little tricks. Naruto didn't choose his ability yet so there also wasn't anything he could do there, at least that's what he told himself.

'Yes Hokage-sama, this team has trained a little and they might actually be better at field work, rather then training all day.' Kakashi told the hokage with his usual lazy, hip and cool voice.

'Well I do have a mission for you, it is a escort mission to the land of waves, I think your team might like a trip to another village.' To this the three little genin nodded their heads, they had been told by Kakashi to keep quiet or else something horrible might happen. (Like Tora the demon cat)

'But because there are certain circumstances in waves I asked the co-Sensei to come and help you guys out.' The hokage explained.

'Co-Sensei?' Naruto asked the hokage.

'Yes, this year we had many graduates that are clan heirs, the council decided that it would be a good idea to install a so called co-sensei. This teacher will help the other jonin on missions that might be slightly out of league for some genin and he will help that teacher in teacher the students, so they can learn new tricks from another sensei.' The hokage said.

'Really?' Sasuke said. If what he thought was true then this might just be a cover up for that certain someone.

'Yes and the fact that a certain someone really wanted to help out.' So might it be true that 'that person' in the one? 'Ah there you have him.' They all looked at the window and saw a shady person sitting in the window. Laughing could be heard and the shady figure moved into the light.

'Who is it?' Naruto asked his teammates but Sakura would not answer, she probably didn't know, and Sasuke looked like he had seen a ghost.

'It is I, the fantastic, amazing, brilliant…' The figure had to stop talking as Sasuke interrupted him.

'Noooooooooo, it's Shisui!' He screamed throughout the room and all the people in the room looked at him, shock on their faces. Sasuke managed to regain his static posture and glared at the people who hurriedly started doing their work again.

'Yes little Sasuke, I am the co-sensei. Cool right, now I can finally teach you some awesome genjutsu and I can teach Naruto how to prank and I can teach Sakura how to get your affections.' Really is that really true Shisui, Sasuke seems pretty distant. 'And I get to see you all in action, how awesome, right?' no one wanted to answer that question.

'Enough of that blabber and meet your client please.' The hokage interrupted the bunch. All people looked at the hokage who kindly pointed towards the door where an old drunk man stood.

'My name is Tazuna the amazing bridge builder of the land of waves and I am counting on your protection.' The man said after taking a sip of his bottle that he was holding in his hands.

'Wow, sir you have a really long name!' Naruto said to the bridge builder who looked up. He looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke, and then at Sakura, his expression getting gloomier with each person he took a look at.

'Are these kids supposed to protect me! I'd be dead before I know it with kids protecting me!' The man got in a stupid faze of drunk anger and all the genin could do was stare, after all Shisui made sure they could not kill the man who had just insulted them. Kakashi talked to Tazuna and explained that both he and Shisui were jonin and are perfectly capable of protecting him.

'Alright kiddos, pack your backs and tie your laces and then we'll meet at the north gate.' And all ninjas took off to prepare themselves for the mission.

x.X.x

'Naruto, why are you so excited?' Sakura asked Naruto, who was jumping around and watering various plants in and outside the village.

'Well, you know, never before in the past have I left the village. It would be so cool to be outside for once, oh and maybe in the future I will leave the village way more often, isn't that cool.' Naruto answered Sakura (and secretly Sasuke).

'Yeah, really cool. And yes in the future you will probably leave the village more often, if you don't die that is.' Kakashi said and all three genin, and one jonin looked at Kakashi as if he had grown a second head.

'What?'

'You're on time!' all four people said. Kakashi just shrugged it off and walked on ahead, the rest just followed only to realize they forgot the client. Shisui quickly fetched him and they left.

On their way to wave there were many conversations about ninjas and ninja villages, also some philosophical talk about the future from Naruto that nobody listened to. Then this weird conversation began:

'Hey sir Kakashi nice weather we've been having lately.' Shisui said to Kakashi who smiled knowing what Shisui was going after.

'Yeah not a single drop of rain has fallen this week. I wonder if that changes soon?' Kakashi said back.

'Nah probably not, the weather forecast said it would stay dry for a couple more days, and here I was hoping to built a snowman.' You could basically feel the sarcasm radiating of the two. The three genin and Tazuna looked at the two puddles innocently lying on the side of the road. What was that then doing there?

Just when the four thought that two figure appeared from the puddles. They were the demon brothers, B-rank rogue ninja from the hidden mist. They threw their weapons and it tied around Kakashi. They waited a second so the genin could register what was going on and ripped Kakashi apart. Pieces of their teacher flying in their face. Something snapped inside Naruto. Anger took over the fear in his body and he could only see red…

Sasuke and Sakura could only look with horror at what was happening to their friend. A layer of red chakra surrounded Naruto's body. Naruto wasn't standing on two legs any more he was standing on all fours like an animal. Two tails appearing behind him. His eyes were red with black slits in the center and his whisker marks became thicker. Naruto looked like he was possessed by something.

Naruto jumped with incredible speed at the demon brothers who were awestruck. They didn't know a jinchuuriki was at the scene. Naruto grabbed one of them and ripped his throat out. Sasuke and Sakura could only look, the aura on the battlefield scared them and they could not move.

'Kill, kill, kill, and give me their blood.' This chant was what went around Naruto's head during the attack. Whether it was himself or some other being inside him he didn't know and he didn't care at this moment, he only wanted blood.

He looked around and stared Sasuke in the face. Sasuke watched in horror. Was Naruto seriously thinking of attacking him? Naruto wouldn't do that, is that even Naruto, what is going on? Question rolled up inside his mind, he couldn't move, was this his last minute on earth. Before Naruto could attack Shisui got in front of him and attached a seal to Naruto's forehead, sharingan blazing. The chakra around Naruto disappeared and so did the bloodlust in the air. Naruto turned back to normal and fainted on the spot. Meanwhile Kakashi had gone out of hiding, a little embarrassed of what had happened, he hadn't expected Naruto to get out of control.

Kakashi went over to the remaining demon brother and he only had to look and then the man spilled everything he knew, apparently some businessman named Gato wants to take over waves. Cliché.

x.X.x

Inside Naruto's mind.

'What happened?' Naruto asked himself as he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was in an unfamiliar place.

'Where am I?' Naruto asked again.

' **You're here flesh bag.'** A deadpanned voice said from deep?

'Like I didn't know that already, but where is here? And who are you?'

' **I am the fantastic, amazing, brilliant…'**

'Shisui?' He asked, he couldn't remember Shisui's voice being this deep.

' **NO! You brat, I am the Kyuubi no kitsune.'** The voice said.

'Now where are we, and didn't the fourth kill you?' Naruto's mind was filled with questions.

' **Nope, I am way better than that, now go!'** And Naruto was sent away.

x.X.x

The outside world.

'Finally awake huh.' Naruto opened his eyes and found himself on someone's back. He noticed that the voice was from Shisui and that he was on Shisui's back.

'Hmm, where…' Naruto mumbled he was still half asleep.

'We're almost there little hero.' Shisui said before Naruto could finish his sentence.

'What happened?' Naruto asked.

'While you were unconscious, we went our merry way, encountered the demon of the hidden mist Zabuza, kicked his ass, a hunter nin took him away and we went on. The usual.'

'Yup this totally happens on a daily basis.' Sasuke said sarcastically.

'Actually it does, the world is strange, after all one of your classmates could be hailed a hero in another village.' Kakashi butted into the conversation.

'Just imagine, Shino hero of the hidden cloud.' Sakura said.

'Nah Shikamaru the hyperactive most wanted ninja in the bingo book.' A few other crazy suggestions were thrown into the conversation and Tazuna just looked at them like they were crazy or something.

When they arrived at Tazuna's house they all went in. They let Naruto rest and they had some pretty interesting conversations with Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna. When the first day had passed the team went outside to train, they had to train after all Zabuza is still alive. Shisui and Kakashi went and thought the bunch how to walk on trees: Sakura made it first try, Sasuke took a couple tries but got it down relatively quick, Naruto however had a little more trouble, after all nobody had properly trained him before (and there was some sort of fox inside him). After training they all went their merry way. Sasuke trained some genjutsu with Kakashi as he refused to be thought by Shisui, Sakura went and worked on her voodoo doll techniques and Naruto went to have a conversation with Shisui.

'Shisui-sensei? Uhm can I ask you something?' Shisui looked at Naruto and nodded.

'Well after I went unconscious I met the Kyuubi but how I don't even know where I was and what was he doing there? I don't understand.' So Naruto met the Kyuubi, well that certainly is troublesome. Should he tell Naruto the truth or should he lie. In the end he went with the truth.

'Well Naruto you know, on the day you were born the fourth sealed away the Kyuubi instead of killing it. The person it was sealed into was you. It can make you really powerful and you have incredibly large chakra reserves. But once you are taken over by negative emotions it can take control of you and you start doing strange things, this happened on the way here but don't worry we'll teach you how to control it.' Shisui told Naruto who was listening attentively. Naruto looked down and let it sink in, it wasn't really unexpected but it was still a slap to hear such a thing.

'You said negative emotions but I remember being sad a lot but it never took over, why?' Shisui smiled at Naruto, this is a mistake many people make.

'Sadness isn't necessarily a negative emotion. Actually being sad is a good thing; it shows that you care about someone or something and that you are still human. You shouldn't worry about that, if you want to cry because you lost something dear to you, do so. It prevents you from becoming a monster.' Shisui told Naruto who could only nod.

'And Naruto, don't go thinking you're a monster because you're not. You are the hero keeping the big bad fox at bay. If you weren't here everyone could've been gone. That's why I call you little hero you know.' Shisui smiled to Naruto. Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and began to cry. Everything that had boiled up over the years came out.

x.X.x

Days went by quickly. Each day they trained, while one of them takes watch over the bridge. After a total of seven days a strange thick mist covered the bridge. Kakashi who had been watching the bridge quickly made a shadow clone and warned the rest of the crew. Naruto was still asleep from training the day before and was not warned. Because of this he woke up late. When he went out to help the rest of the team he encountered to samurai who were on their way to Tazuna's house. He could easily beat them as they weren't the strongest and hadn't been trained to use chakra. He tied them up and hung them from a street light in the center of the village. He then proceeded to make his way to his friends.

Sakura and Sasuke had been fighting the young hunter nin and they were losing. Haku managed to turn the two into porcupines and was currently waiting for one of them to take action. Sasuke had tried multiple things already but since he hadn't awakened his sharingan yet options were limited. Sakura tried to catch Haku in her jutsu but couldn't as he wouldn't stand still if he wasn't inside one of his mirrors. They tried to punch him, kick him, or hurt him any way they could think of but Haku was faster than both of them and they couldn't even try as they were continuously hit by Haku's senbon. Then Naruto walked into the scene.

'Heroes always arrive late you know.' Naruto said. Shisui looked at the boy and got a very sinister smirk on his face.

'Does that mean that Kakashi is a hero then?' Everyone on the battlefield had to urge to sweat drop. Really Shisui, we're in a dire situation right now.

Naruto ran in the mirror dome Haku had made with his bloodline limit. And vowed to help Sasuke and Sakura.

'Do you want to become a porcupine or something?' Sasuke said, more as a warning than anything else.

'Nope, that's your job.' Naruto shot back. Naruto tried attacking Haku and failed. Then he tried the shadow clones and failed again. Then he got the genius idea of sending out chakra. A think dense aura was created around Naruto; the dome was filled with a bright blue light. It wasn't filled with sorrow like the red chakra was, instead this chakra gave of a bright happy feeling. Sasuke and Sakura were surprised, did Naruto have so much chakra? Haku was feeling slightly scared even though the chakra is so bright. He carelessly rushed towards Naruto to stop him but he couldn't get close. Sakura saw this as the perfect opportunity.

'Locked!' Haku was now trapped inside Sakura's jutsu. Sakura took out one of het doll and twisted the arms into an unnatural shape. You could hear the arms of Haku snap.

x.X.x

Outside the dome Shisui and Kakashi were fighting Zabuza. Both of them had their Sharingan blazing. Shisui showed Zabuza why he was called Shunshin no Shisui as Kakashi prepared his dogs and Chidori. Shisui gave Zabuza a kick and he landed into the mouths of Kakashi's dogs. Just as Kakashi was about to finish him off, two nin from the mist appeared.

'Zabuza is our target, if he wants to go back to the new mizukage he is allowed to, if not he will be killed.' One of the nin said.

'As if I ever go back to that d*mned village.' He muttered. Just as he said that one nin slit his throat, after a moment of silence because missing nin or not Zabuza was an admirable ninja, they left with his body. They told the crew that they would be sent Zabuza's bounty and then they left. As for Haku…

He managed to find his way out of Sakura's jutsu and quickly ran away. He stumbled through the forest, not knowing were to go. Zabuza was dead. His master was dead, his arms are broken, what should he do. Then suddenly a strange man appeared in front of him.

'You could come with me.' The strange man said. Could this man-

'Read your mind? Yes I can.' Haku looked at the man dressed completely in black, couldn't see his face as it was hidden by an orange mask resembling a Popsicle.

x.X.x

The gang safely made it back to Konoha and they all went home. All except Shisui. He went to visit the hokage.

'Mister Hokage I need to inform you of something, actually two somethings.' Really Shisui do you not know grammar.

'What is it?' the hokage asked Shisui.

'Well Naruto used the chakra of the big bad fox and I had to use my chakra suppressor. Could you give me another one?' The hokage looked at Shisui with a worried expression on his face. This certainly was troublesome.

'Sure, I will also inform Jiraiya about what happened so he can look at the seal. Now what was the second thing?'

'Well on our way back Naruto gave us a new riddle.' Shisui said nonchalantly.

'And you didn't tell me that first?' Shisui only smiled.

'Well it was really strange. It was 'One little piggy' not like anything we've heard before.' That's true.

'What could it mean?' The hokage took a pink notebook from one of his pocket and wrote what Naruto had said down. He recently started to write everything Naruto had said down because it could be useful later on.

'Really a pink notebook, couldn't it be a better color?' The hokage gave Shisui a glare and Shisui took it as his sign to leave. He opened the window and left. As he left he could hear the Hokage saying something about using the door, as if.

 **xxxxx**

 **Well what's your favourite moment in this fanfic up until now? If you have suggestions for riddles or the story please tell me. I can't promise that I would put it in the story but if it fits and it is good I might. Also what should Shisui call Orochimaru? Btw, the entire wave mission in one chapter is one long story.**

 **The introduction to the story is finished now. The chunin exams will start. After the chunin exams the story will slowly change from canon. This story is also divided into four major arcs: The start (which is until shippuden), the shippuden arc, the last arc (this will show the story of the last with many, many, many changes, and the arc of jashin (this is an original arc, in which the reason why Sakura uses voodoo dolls is explained and what does Izuna have to do with it?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. I just was very busy with school. The next 5 chapters are being uploaded now. After that there will be another set of five chapters and then I will get back to regular updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **x.X.x**

Two months after the wave mission team seven had been training. They knew the chunin exams were coming up and knowing what the Hokage had said about an extra ability Naruto had to choose what he wanted. In the end he chose to use a trident. Why? Because while he was in wave he saw an old man fishing using a trident, saying that it was more effective than a fishing rod at that moment and if needed he could protect himself from any harm. After that conversation Naruto started doing his research and found out that many powerful gods had the trident as a symbol and that it is a good fighting weapon, though you need the right amount of practice.

Sakura and Sasuke were doing fine as well. They both started to work on some sort of collaboration attack. Naruto wasn't allowed to know what it was.

'So kiddos. I have nominated you for the chunin exams, happy now?' Team seven looked at Kakashi with stars in their eyes. Kakashi took that as a yes. He gave his team the forms and quickly left them. The team creeped him out.

x.X.x

The next day…

Team seven stood in front of the academy. Where they had grown up to be the 'adults' they are today. On their way to the classroom they encountered some strange wild creatures in green spandex. And they got beaten. When they finally stood in front of the classroom they took a deep breath.

'When we enter the examination room, we officially participate in the chunin exams. Are we ready to make such a big step.' Naruto said in a deep voice.

'Hack yeah.' 'hn' The other two teammates replied.

'I take that as a yes. Let's go inside!' They opened the door and a strange bright light appeared blinding their view. When the magical light vanished they could finally see again. Before they could say anything Sasuke was attacked by a strange blonde creature. Her name was Ino.

'Have you missed me Sasuke-kun!' Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped as they saw Sasuke desperately trying to escape.

'Really you guys here as well.' One of Ino's teammates said. It was Shikamaru. 'Ino let Sasuke go, can't you see he doesn't like it.' Ino let Sasuke go. Sasuke took a breath of relief, not that Ino noticed.

'Whoa everyone is here?' Kiba and his team have come to join the group as well. Now the class was complete again. Shino said and did nothing and Hinata was shying away. Chouji was eating chips. 'So killed anyone yet?' Kiba asked jokingly.

'Yup!' Naruto answered with a smile on his face. The rest looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

'It's true.' Both Sasuke and Sakura replied. Not wanting to remember what happened.

'So you managed to stab someone?' Ino asked while giving a weird look.

'Not really, he kind of ripped the enemy's throat out. It was disgusting.' Sasuke answered for Naruto. The entire group looked accusingly to Naruto.

'SASUKE, YOU KNOW IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!' He yelled loud and clearly.

'How can killing someone like that be an accident?' Shikamaru wondered. And the others began to wonder as well.

'Will you guys please be quiet?' A boy a little older than they are, with silver hair and glasses appeared. He tilted his glasses like a real anime boy. Naruto looked at him and something inside him began to spin. After a slow minute it clicked. He began to scream.

'Naruto please shut up.' Ino yelled at him.

'You shut up. Naruto can't do anything about this.' Sasuke retorted. The rest looked at him with wide eyes. 'This is Naruto's special ability.' He answered the unasked why?

After a lot of screaming and the rest trying to get what was happening, Naruto stopped with screaming. He looked with blank eyes at Sasuke. Who was waiting for Naruto to say something.

'While the black snake awaits its prey, the white snake hides within the leaves. Just like sand, slowly going its way without notice. He knows that he knows more than we know.' An emotionless voice spoke. Sasuke took it all in. This could be very important to the village after all. They had gotten an explanation of Naruto's ability when they were walking back from the wave. Naruto never remembered anything afterwards.

Then a door opened and a big scary man walked into the room. 'All right maggots. It is time for the first round of the chunin exams to begin.' He spoke. The group was forced to walk through the door to the other classroom. Sasuke carried an unconscious Naruto who just began to wake up. They had to take a written test.

Naruto sat next to Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke next to Temari. Sakura next to Karin. They began the test. The question weren't easy, rather they were extremely difficult. Sakura was the only genin that was able to answer them all. Naruto was smiling. Why? Because he found a loophole. On top of the page stood 'Fill in the answers.' Not fill in the answers to the questions. Meaning he could fill in whatever he wanted. He answered the many questions with things like how amazing ramen was, or 42. (the answer to everything) Sasuke didn't find the loophole and since they weren't allowed to cheat he decided he should cheat. He activated the sharingan. He copied down the answers of many people. Including Naruto, who was still smiling. He looked at Naruto's answers and began to question what was wrong with the boy. I mean: 'No one should disobey the one and only Naruto.' Did he think he would be able to pass the test with those kinds of answers? Sasuke also put down the riddle on the paper, hoping it would get to the Hokage, or Shisui.

'Put your pens down. It is time for the last and final question.' Ibiki began to explain how the last question worked. Naruto was disappointed that his amazing answers didn't count.

'Who wishes to take the last question?' He asked the group of people. If they didn't they had failed the exams. Then the blond brat began to hold a speech. Where did he learn to hold such a good speech? It was about how that a village would appear weak if people didn't get promotion. Yes that brat found a loophole. That was not something that had every happened before. The brat is really something. Then he heard glass break. Was she here already, she is too early, again.

'LISTEN UP BRATS, THE SECOND ROUND BEGINS NOW.' She stood in the room with a big banner behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'LISTEN UP BRATS, THE SECOND ROUND BEGINS NOW.' She stood in the room with a big banner behind her. The banner behind her stated: Mitarashi Anko, the best kunoichi ever! 'If you brats follow me to the forest maybe you'll get a cookie.' And she was gone again. The genin in the room stood up one by one and followed her to the forest of death, in hopes of getting cookies.

Ibiki was glad his round of examinations was over. Those brats were annoying little beasts. He started collecting the various exams noticing that many of the genin didn't even fill in the answers. A boy named Gaara filled in every page with an essay about cookies and mother? Naruto with his random answers like ramen, bacon, and 42. And then came Sasuke, he had written a very interesting riddle on the corner of his exam. Ibiki knew of Naruto's power and decided that is was smart to hand it to the Hokage.

x.X.x

'Alright little brats, you know the rules, there are none. Now please sign this paper, enter the forest and kill each other. Good luck.' And Anko was off again, leaving the genin wondering if she wanted this job at all.

They looked at the forest and were immediately terrified. The trees were ten times larger than your average tree and the sound coming from the forest creeped the hell out of everyone.

Each team was given a scroll, earth, heaven, or hell. The scrolls were handed out randomly. For most teams they had to collect both a heaven and an earth scroll to pass the test but for one team it was a little easier. They got the only hell scroll, an instant pass. You only have to hand it in at the tower and you passed the test. But it does make them a big enemy of everyone else because every team knows which team got the hell scroll.

Team 7 got the only hell scroll, some luck involved? They only had to get to the tower. On their way to the center of the forest of death they encountered many ninja, most of which Sasuke got rid of. Ame Nin didn't stand a chance against team 7. They were quickly beaten by Sasuke's superior fire jutsu. Everything was going smoothly until they encountered a strange kusa-nin with a freaky smile on his/her face.

x.X.x

The Hokage was worried. He had just received the riddle from Ibiki and it scared him. It was about snakes, an animal he didn't have the best relationship with. It probably had something to do with Orochimaru. He had appeared every now and then before the exams started. Orochimaru was also known to be sneaky. Letting others to the dirty work for him. Could there be a spy amongst the participants? A spy hiding among the leaves and Suna seems to have a connection to this as well.

'Hey sensei good to see you again. Now what's the problem?' Hiruzen looked up and saw his last loyal student, Jiraiya, with his stupid goofy smile on his face.

'Good to see you as well.' Hiruzen waited a second before continuing: 'It's about Naruto.' He saw Jiraiya's face going into a face of worry.

'What happened Sensei?' Hiruzen sighed, he had hoped that Jiraiya would have arrived before the exams began but he had some important jobs to do as well.

'He and his team went on a mission to the wave and during the mission something happened that caused the chakra of the fox to leak out.' He waited for Jiraiya to let it sink in. 'I would like you to take a look at the seal. Just to make sure everything is alright.'

'Sure, but I do want to train the boy when I do look at it.'

'That's all right. Now is there anything else?' Hiruzen looked at his student who only smiled. He did come back with some new information.

'When I did some research into Orochimaru I found out that he joined this suspicious group of missing-nin. They're all S-ranked from different nations; Itachi is one of them as well.' A group of S-ranked missing-nin that couldn't be good. It's good that Itachi is in the group, so we can keep on look out.

'Anything else?' Hiruzen asked hoping for some good news.

'Well as soon as Orochimaru joined the group he left the group as well. I do not know his reasons but it seems he only joined to get something he wanted.' Again Orochimaru was making progress in something that they didn't know. Hiruzen hated being clueless as to what his own ninja do, especially his own students.

Suddenly they felt an enormous wave of dark chakra. This was a chakra they were all to familiar with. It came from the forest of death.

'Sensei, I just wanted to tell you that there were rumors about Orochimaru going after Itachi because he wanted the sharingan.' Just as Jiraiya said this Hiruzen turned around and ordered his ninja.

'Go to the forest of death and protect team 7. They are in danger.' A gust of wind flew past Jiraiya. The ANBU started to move.

x.X.x

Sasuke looked at the lady that was attacking them. She was way too strong for a genin, or chunin for that matter. She still had that creepy smile on her face and her chakra was as dark as the night. It made you shake in fear just from feeling a little bit. Sakura had already fainted and Naruto was severely wounded. He was swallowed by a snake but managed to get out. Just who was she?

She bended forward and within a second she was next to Sasuke ready to kick him. Sasuke barely had anytime to get away and was hit by a strong kick. The kick was so powerful that he flew trough the nearest tree to another tree. He braced himself as he saw her getting close again. But this time before 'she' could hit him something stopped her. It was Naruto. He stood in front of Sasuke and took the hit, blasting them both even further away from Sakura, and she had the scroll! This wasn't good.

They were both on the ground trying to get up but since they were both wounded it was a little difficult. The lady was walking towards them with her creepy smile. 'Well before I go I'll give you a goodbye present, Sasuke.' Suddenly her neck grew longer and went towards Sasuke. What was she going to do to him? They could only watch because what happened next was something all three didn't expect to happen…

'Katon: koukakyuu no jutsu' yelled an ANBU who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The 'lady' could only dodge the attack.

'Orochimaru leave these kids alone.' Another ANBU told the lady who apparently was Orochimaru.

'Team 7 leave, we'll take care of the rest.' The first ANBU told the team and Naruto and Sasuke left the scene.

'Sasuke let's find Sakura.' Sasuke nodded and they started the search but they couldn't find Sakura, not even at the place where she fainted.

'Sakura where are you!' Naruto screamed loud enough for the entire village to hear.

'Dobe, are you an idiot! Now all the other teams know where we are.' Naruto looked at Sasuke and apologized. Then he muttered something that was similar to 'A dobe is an idiot, teme.'

They ran through the forest hoping they could encounter someone that knew where Sakura could be. They passed the same spot multiple times until they came across a team of Kusa-nin. This was a complete team and didn't seem like the lady they encountered before. They had no choice to fight. Both the boys on the team where easily defeated with a couple of kicks and punches. The girl was a different story. She had bright red hair and didn't seem to like her teammates all that much. She had managed to sneak behind Sasuke and almost cut him down. Sasuke sensing her large amount of chakra tried to get away from her as fast as possible until he was interrupted by her words.

'Thank you.' She said to both the boys. They both looked at her.

'Huh what did we do?' Naruto asked the girl who started to look down.

'Those two were only mean to me. They only wanted my powers to get through the exams. For that I thank you.' The boys looked at her face unable to detect any lies.

'No problem.' Naruto told the girl. 'We actually want to ask you something. Have you seen a girl with pink hair? She is a teammate of us and because of something we lost her.'

'Uhm let me think.' She closed her eyes and waited a little. 'Actually I think I have seen her. There was this team with a dog and they took her.' A team with a dog: that would mean that was Kiba's team, meaning Sakura was probably still alive. At least I don't think Kiba would kill Sakura. She was a classmate after all.

'Thank you …' Naruto spoke. They hadn't gotten her name yet.

'Karin, Uzumaki Karin.' Naruto got wide eyes. Did she just say Uzumaki.

'Do you think we are related? My name is Uzumaki Naruto. This is my first time meeting another Uzumaki.' Karin looked at Naruto with wide eyes. He was an Uzumaki. How could that be?

'I don't know. I thought Uzumaki's had red hair. Yours is blond.' Naruto grabbed a couple strands and looked at his hair.

'Red hair would definitely have been cool. It is a pretty color after all.' Karin could only laugh at Naruto. Sasuke looked at the small conversation with a hint of jealousy. Naruto had just met some family. Sasuke wished he could meet some unknown family as well.

'You know what I'll show you the way to the other team. They are camping not too far away from here.' Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. They followed her through the forest they took some turns here and there and eventually they found team 8.

'Sakura there you are.' Sakura looked up from the soup she was drinking and saw that Naruto and Sasuke and some girl appeared.

'Hey Naruto, we took care of her. Just what happened for the two of you to leave her alone and fainted.' Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kiba and said.

'We were attacked by a missing-nin. We don't want to talk about it.' Sasuke said.

'Oh and who is the girl! She is pretty hot!' Kiba said sniffing all over her body.

'YOU IDIOT GET AWAY FROM ME!' She screamed at him and punched him in the gut. This threw him into the air.

'Well this is Karin we found her somewhere.' Well Naruto that was a bit vague.

'Sakura do you still have our scroll?' She looked down. She had lost the scroll when she woke up. She didn't know which team took the scroll.

'Well you can have my scroll.' Karin told the group. 'My team is already out of the competition anyway so you can have it.' She gave the team an earth scroll.

'So now we only have to get an heaven scroll and then we're done.' They looked with hope at each other. They had to be quick because the exam didn't last that much longer.

When the team was all recovered they said goodbye to Kiba, Shino, and a sleeping Hinata. Hinata had fallen asleep a few minutes before the trio arrived and surprisingly she was a deep sleeper.

They had to run through the entire forest until they finally found another team. It was a team of mist-nin. They were quick with covering the area in a mist. It wasn't as thick as Zabuza's mist but your vision was limited nonetheless. Team 7 had some experience with fighting in the mist so this wasn't that big of a problem. The problem was the fact that the team seemed way too confident. It was like they had a plan.

'You're the team with the hell scroll right?' They asked the team.

'We used to be but not anymore, we lost it.' Now the team seemed to be shocked. They just wanted to get the hell scroll and pass the second round but now that plan didn't work anymore. They still attacked team 7. Jutsu and kick were used to attack them but they couldn't defeat team 7. Sasuke managed to use a weak genjutsu to distract the mist-nin while Sakura prepared her technique. Naruto managed to knock one of them out with a blow to the neck. After a little while Sakura was ready for her attack. She threw out one senbon and knocked out the ninja that was hit with it. She then threw the other senbon but it didn't knock the ninja out so she did one jutsu. The jutsu she used managed to immobilize the ninja and they were able to then use a blow to the neck to defeat the last member of the team.

When they defeated the ninja they searched their bodies but they couldn't find any scroll on them. So they had to continue their search for a heaven scroll. Finding another team was difficult since most of the other team had already managed to get to the tower in the center of the forest. They made many circles around the different places in the forest. When they couldn't find anyone else they decided that they would make their way to the tower as well. On their way to the tower they came across a pile of bodies. They were mangled and absolutely disgusting. Bones were poking out of the skin and the skin was slowly turning a bluish color. They didn't want to look at the bodies but when Sakura noticed some sort of scroll they did have to touch the bodies. Who would make these horrible mangled bodies. Their faces weren't even recognizable anymore.

When they finally managed to get the scroll they noticed that it was their hell scroll. The team that killed these ninja wasn't interested in this scroll? It was an instant pass. Why wouldn't this be interesting? Did they already have their scrolls? They just took the scroll and went inside the tower. Inside the tower they opened up their scroll. When they opened the scroll a random chunin popped out.

'Congratulations on making it through the second round. Follow the path and then you can get something to eat.' The three genin looked at the chunin. The recognize him from somewhere. And then it hit them. It was Kotetsu from the gates but before they could say something to him. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. They had no other choice than to do what he said and they made it to the main hall were food was served. When the time of the exams passed by they all had to get to another hall in the tower. It was a large hall with a big stadium in the center. The hokage appeared and all the genin had to listen.

'Congratulations on making it here. This is something I have to say every time when the chunin exams are held. It is about the true purpose of the exams. The true purpose of the exams is to fight war. Since the third great ninja war the chunin exams became something international. All the nations can show of their best upcoming ninja. Getting to the next rank is only an extra.' Most of the genin looked at the hokage with a bored expression. They knew this already. It was the most obvious thing ever. 'Hayate, you can take over now.' And a sickly looking man appeared.

'Since there are so many of you left, we have to get rid of some. Now the team part is over and the rest of the chunin exams will be done individually. These are the preliminary matches in which you have to fight another genin for a spot in the finals.' This was something he miraculously managed to say without coughing but when he stopped talking he started coughing. He pointed towards a big screen on which all the names were shown. Then the names started rolling and eventually landed on two names.

'The first match will be between, cough, Nara Shikamaru and, cough, Tsuchi Kin.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _'The first match will be between, cough, Nara Shikamaru and, cough, Tsuchi Kin.'_

'I'm up first?' A sentence that came out more like a question was said by Shikamaru. He hadn't expected to go this soon. Well then he can sleep through the other battles so it isn't that big of a deal.

Both contestants jumped down and looked at each other.

'Heh I'm up against a girl, how embarrassing.' Shikamaru teased.

'Well sorry to disappoint you but I am stronger than the fangirl on your team.' She countered.

Did she seriously think that that would make him furious? He already knew she was a fangirl. He isn't stupid. Lazy not stupid.

'Are both contestants ready?' Hayate looked at them and saw they were ready. 'Alright begin.'

Shikamaru used his shadow to go after Kin but she dodged. Shikamaru was kind of happy she did because if she didn't she would have been really weak. She threw some silent phantom needles with bells attached to them so he would be able to hear them. Shikamaru however had other plans. He took out a kunai and attached a seal to it and threw it to her.

She was able to catch it and did it because she did not see him attach the seal to the kunai as she was to busy with her trick. The seal started to glow, so she did what anyone would do with explosion seal. Tear it of and throw it away but she could throw it away as she was frozen in place.

'What?!' She said and Shikamaru answers her unasked question. 'It wasn't an explosive seal it was a light up seal attached to a paralysis seal. Now you shouldn't be able to move.' She took a look at the seal and noticed it was a low quality paralysis seal.

'You sure I wouldn't be able to move.' Low quality seals can always be overcome with charka so she channeled as much as she could and she found herself able to move again. She accomplishment was short lived as she was once again paralyzed but this time by Shikamaru's shadow.

'You better give up, I got you.' She only smirked, she never gave up. Shikamaru saw this and hit himself on the head, hard. She fell unconscious to the ground.

'Good thing I got used to this. Moms are good for many things after all.' He smiled as he thought about how many times his mother had hit him and his father on the head with her frying pan.

'Winner Shikamaru'

x.X.x

'So sensei what was that made you command those ANBU?' Jiraiya asked his teacher.

'Jiraiya there is something I have to tell you about Naruto.' Jiraiya looked at his teacher and waited for him to continue. 'He has some sort of Kekkai Genkai. It lets him see the future but the thing is he can only tell it in riddles and as soon as he says it he forgets all about it. As if it never happened.' Hiruzen waited for Jiraiya's reaction.

'How? When did you find out?' Hiruzen looked at his student.

'Years ago with the Hyuuga incident. It is a fortunate ability. It has prevented many disasters within and outside the village. But we don't know what it is or where it came from.' The hokage explained.

'Do you think it has something to do with the fox?' Hiruzen looked at his student and then gave a little smile.

'It might. Whenever he uses the ability we feel this ancient presence. It isn't chakra but it is powerful, extremely powerful.' Jiraiya was in thoughts. What could this ability be? And where did it come from?

x.X.x

The next names that appeared on the screen were: Hyuuga Hinata vs Kankuro.

'Ooh Hinata it's your turn. Good luck, show them what you're capable of.' Kiba told Hinata. Hinata nodded and jumped down and shot a glance at Kankuro who smirked at her. He was so going to win this, she had slept well in the forest after all.

'Are both contestants ready?' Both nodded. 'Then the second preliminary match, cough, can start.'

Hinata stood on one side of the stadium while Kankuro stood on the other side. Neither was doing something though both stood in a stance should someone do something.

'Kakashi-sensei why aren't they doing anything?' Naruto asked his teacher who looked up from his book and explained: 'Kankuro is a puppet user and Hinata is a Hyuuga. They have two totally different fighting styles. Puppet users are long-distance fighters while Hyuugas usually fight on close quarters. Right now Kankuro has the advantage, he can attack her while Hinata can't do anything to him but should he send his puppets towards her. She can free herself from them since she can focus most of her attention towards it. Giving the other more opportunities to attack her. It looks like she is going to lose.'

'Are you sure Kakashi, I have been training Hinata and since I am not a Hyuuga I can't teach her those techniques so I had to teach her something else.' Kurenai said to Kakashi. 'An art she was interested in since the academy.'

Hinata bit her thumb and put her hand on the ground and screamed: 'Kuchiyose no jutsu.' A cloud of smoke appeared and when the smoke was gone there stood two big lionesses. One was a gold color and the other was white. They looked ready to fight.

A summoning contract with the lion clan that's surprising. Went through the minds of Kakashi, Asuma and Neji.

'The lion clan is a summoning clan that specializes in hunting and capturing prey. The males command and create the strategies and the females hunt and act out the strategies. Hinata might not be strong enough to summon the two bosses yet but strong she is for sure.' Kurenai informed the others.

Kankuro took out his puppet and went for the attack but one of the lions took his puppet in her mouth while the other went after him. She bit him and growled signaling Hinata to attack. Hinata went to him and sealed down his chakra points. He wouldn't be able to do anything now.

'I give up.' Said Kankuro and the match came to and end and the lionesses dispersed.

'Winner Hinata'

She went up to the stand and Naruto looked at her: 'that was awesome! Where did you get the summoning contract?' He asked her. She looked at him shyly.

'Kurenai-sensei's family had contact with the old owners of the contract. So she managed to get it for me.' She told him without stuttering. Naruto only nodded.

On the screen were the names for the next match. These names were: Zaku vs Sakura.

I'm up against that sound nin, though his arms are injured he is still gonna fight. Is he that stupid or is he faking it? Sakura thought.

'Sakura, you can do it.' It was Naruto. He always encouraged her. She wished Sasuke would do that, just once. She looked his way and saw him smiling, it was small but still there. She could beat him she was sure but might there be more.

'Ready to fight?' Both nodded. 'Zaku vs Sakura begin.'

Sakura took out her senbon, these unlike normal senbon were colored black. She took a stance and waited. Zaku surprisingly was still able to use his arms and pointed them towards Sakura, ready to shoot.

A blast of air went towards Sakura, Sakura knew it was coming and could dodge it just in time and threw one of her senbon towards Zaku and he dodged it. What he did not see coming was a second senbon, unable to dodge it in time he send a blast of wind towards it to block it. Sakura now only had one senbon left over, she had to hit him with this one, and it was her last chance.

'So your last, you have to hit me with this one, right well as I have shown already I can easily block them.'

'Well then I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is that this is the last black senbon but the bad news is that it may have some adjustments.' Sakura countered Zaku.

Sakura sent some of her chakra into the senbon and the senbon disappeared. Well it didn't disappear but it became invisible. She threw it and knew Zaku couldn't see it coming. Zaku was scared she had thrown something he couldn't see so he just stretched out his arms and waited. Nothing happened.

'What, why didn't it hit?' Did she miss? Before he could recover from the shock Sakura was already behind him. 'Because I did not throw it yet.' And she stuck the senbon in his back.

'Got you now.' Sakura said as she took out a doll. She could break his arms as she did with Haku but he would recover from that quickly as he did that previously. So she went with the legs. She took one of the dolls legs in her hand and squeezed it and then bended it in an unnatural way causing it to break. She did the same with the other leg.

'You should surrender now, before I would break the rest of your bones.'

'I would never surrender, you know I still have my arms.' He said sticking out his arms. Sakura ran toward him and stuffed his arms with all kinds of stuff, now he couldn't use them anymore.

'I surrender.' He gave up, not knowing what he would face after this but it wasn't like he had a choice.

'Winner Sakura'

Sakura went up the stand and Naruto and Sasuke looked at her mouths agape. 'Sakura you were so badass!' Naruto screamed at her.

'Uh, sure…' She didn't know what to make of that.

The next match would be: 'Chouji vs Yoroi.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _The next match would be: 'Chouji vs Yoroi._

I'm up against him. He is also from Konoha but I have never seen him before. Oh well better get down, though I don't know if I could win because I haven't chosen my ability yet and the other have. These thoughts were going through Chouji's head, he was nervous.

'Are both contestants ready? Then let's begin.'

Yoroi immediately went after Chouji, trying to get his hand on him, literally. This was so he could suck out all of Chouji's chakra. Chouji saw him rushing towards him and thus dodged him.

'Baika no jutsu.' Chouji screamed and after he said that his body grew taller and rounder. He started rolling towards Yoroi. Yoroi liking the fact that Chouji came closer but disliking the way he came closer, jumped out of the way. Chouji kept on rolling until he crashed into the wall. Yoroi saw his chance and reached out for him.

'How do you like this.' Yoroi said as he began to suck out Chouji's chakra. Chouji was stressed what could he do, then an idea came to him. Since like normal energy there is always a bit of extra chakra in ones system he could try to overflow the amount Yoroi was sucking in and thus escaping. Chouji began channeling his chakra and soon was freed from Yoroi's grasp.

'Well it wasn't nice but now I have a surprise for you.' Chouji said.

'A fat guy like you has a surprise for me, well that is rather surprising by itself.' Yoroi said back.

He called Chouji fat, a beginners mistake many would make while fighting an Akimichi for the first time but unlike many mistakes this one can not be undone. The rage of an Akimichi is feared second to the rage of an Uzumaki. Not smart thus.

'You called me fat, I am not fat, I am pleasingly plump.' Chouji said with a shaking voice. Not one shaking of fear but one shaking of anger. His eyes somehow turned completely white and his body became even larger than before.

'You will pay for what you did.' He screamed as he went toward Yoroi who was stuck in place due to the bloodlust that seeped out of Chouji.

His bloodlust is worse than Zabuza's. Sasuke thought, what is Chouji?

Chouji stepped towards Yoroi and each time he put a foot down the ground shook and dents appeared in the stadium.

'I forfeit.' Yoroi said shakily. He was scared as he was supposed to be.

Chouji had heard him but was still enraged, no one got away with calling him fat. He prepared to smash Yoroi like a bug but was stopped by multiple jonin.

'Chouji the match is over.' Asuma told his student. Chouji had won.

'Winner Chouji.'

x.X.x

'Sensei, do you have any idea were his power came from?' Jiraiya asked.

'That's the thing, I don't know anything about it. I've never heard about an ability like this and neither have the people I've told about this.' Hiruzen answered his student.

'Who are those people?'

'You, Itachi and Shisui Uchiha, all the clan heads and Naruto's teammates.'

'Maybe it's like a bloodline and from one of his parents?' Jiraiya asked hopefully. Naruto's ability was interesting and useful. They would be able to prevent disasters if Naruto got this ability under control.

'You think I haven't searched yet? I have and neither the Uzumaki and Namikaze side have records about a bloodline.'

'How is the ability triggered? If we know this we could help him get it under control and that would be very useful.'

'It can be anything. Usually it is something connected to what is going to happen. With the Uchiha's he was with Shisui the entire day and when he talked about the academy we had a conversation about how it was going there.'

'This sure is troublesome.'

x.X.x

The board once again shuffled the leftover names and eventually landed on two names: Temari vs Sasuke.

I'm up against the cutie. That's interesting. He's an Uchiha, good at fire jutsu so he has type advantage but blowing wind isn't the only thing I can do.

She jumped down and look at Sasuke. 'You ready to fight?' Came his voice.

'You bet I am.' She answered.

'Lets not waste any time then. Proctor can we start?' Sasuke asked and Hayate nodded.

'Begin.'

Sasuke immediately threw some shuriken and took out some kunai. Temari could block the shuriken with her fan and send a gush of wind towards Sasuke.

'Fire style! Fireball technique.' Sasuke blew a fireball and sent it towards Temari and because she had sent to wind the fireball was twice as large.

'Body replacement.' Temari shouted and quickly switched places with Sasuke. As the fireball came closer towards Sasuke he activated his sharingan and used it to dodge the fireball just in time. Only a small part of his shirt got caught and he had to rip it off.

'The cat got caught in his own trap, how hilarious.' Temari mocked Sasuke trying to anger him.

'Sorry to disappoint you but I am not a cat, I am a tiger sooner than a cat.' Sasuke spat, he didn't like it when someone made fun of him.

'A tiger you, don't make me laugh, a panda is stronger than you.' Temari made the comment about the panda as it was a reference to her little brother who had black rings around his eyes like a panda. Seeing that this pissed Sasuke off she decided to continue.

'I bet you always got compliment from the girls as you are one handsome boy. But I must say I am no such fangirl and I have a higher social status than you. So you are nothing compared to me.' She was really pissing him off.

'How dare she insult Sasuke?' This was Ino. She didn't agree with Temari as Sasuke was clearly better, right?

'She is trying to piss him off.' Sakura said. 'When Sasuke is angry he attacks without thinking and his attacks become sloppy. The opposite of Naruto actually, Naruto only gets stronger when angry.'

Ino looked at Sakura and then to the battlefield. Sakura was right Sasuke was doing strange things down on the battlefield.

'Sasuke don't let her get to you. She is only trying to get you angry. You're super strong.' Naruto yelled at Sasuke. And Sasuke seemed to snap out of it and looked at Temari.

'You almost got me but now I am prepared.' Sasuke spat back and launched himself at her. She was shocked. She almost got him. Now she really had to fight. He was almost in front of her as she kicked him in the stomach and he spat out blood.

He now stood up and waved some hand signs but nothing seemed to happen. Temari as surprised as she was went for the kill with her fan but it seemed to go right through him.

'Genjutsu, huh.' Temari smirked as she put her hands in the ram sign and dispelled the genjutsu. Sasuke appeared behind her and had a kunai to her throat.

'You want me to give up huh?' She raised her hands. 'Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm not giving up. Not in a million years.' She put her hands around Sasuke's neck and threw him over her shoulders. She may have a slash in her throat but in was smaller than a normal paper cut. So nothing to worry about.

She is really strong. Am I able to win this. Sasuke wondered. He always prized himself to be strong but she is even stronger. Probably because of her extra years on this planet. Well then back to plan A: FIRE!

'Uchiha fire style: fire bullets of doom.' He yelled as many little fire balls entered the stadium and when they reached the ground they exploded. Temari had managed to get between them and thus dodge them. She did get exhausted because these little fireballs were literally everywhere. When do they stop?

'Layer two.' And more bullets appeared from the sky. This time even more than before. Temari hoped that a swing of her fan would blow them out but learned the hard way that they only got bigger. They hit her and she had some bad wounds and was unconscious.

'Winner Sasuke.'

The medic quickly went onto the field to get the wounded girl. Her brothers only looked concerned but they didn't go and walk up to her. How can they be so distant from each other?

'The next match will be between Akamaru and Tenten.' Hayate said to the contestants.

x.X.x

'Kabuto, how are things going?' An whispery voice asked the silver haired ninja.

'Things are going according to plan. I failed the second exam so I could walk around the village freely. The only thing I'm worried about is the fact that there are ninja following me everywhere.' Kabuto was seriously worried. There were ninja following him everywhere. The ninja also changed the entire time.

'Try to shake them off and continue with the plan.' Kabuto nodded and went of on his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _'The next match will be between Akamaru and Tenten.' Hayate said to the contestants._

'Akamaru? Are you sure it's not Kiba. I mean Akamaru is my partner but I should be the one whose name is called.' Kiba yelled. Were they joking with him?

'Well the board says Akamaru but we could check your paper.' Hayate answered. Jeez.

'Please do.' A while later an assistant came into the room with Kiba's paper.

'This paper says: Akamaru and his partner Kiba, so I think you switched your names when you filled in the form.'

'Akamaru, why did you switch our names around?' Kiba looked at Akamaru who just made some sound and hid behind Hinata not wanting to face his master right now.

'You let Akamaru fill in your form. Real smart Kiba can't you do it yourself.' Kiba huffed and jumped down ready to start the fight. Akamaru followed him, they are a team after all.

'So I have to go against the rookie, how hilarious. Now I can show you how unprepared you are.' Tenten commented.

'Just because I haven't chosen my extra ability yet doesn't mean I am weak. Akamaru and I have been trained by our clan to be the best of the best. So yeah.' Kiba yelled. He didn't like being teased; he liked the big stuff better.

'Kiba's going to lose. He should train a little harder.' Naruto said with all seriousness. The other people looked at him. Why did he say that? Kiba had a fair chance.

'Tenten vs Kiba begin.' Hayate had to scream to get above the voice of Kiba and Akamaru. Those two are loud.

'Well then doggie fetch the stick.' Tenten said while she threw a stick to the other side of the stadium. Akamaru stayed in position he had been trained to only go after the sticks Kiba threw and thus Tenten's idea was ineffective. Well not exactly, Kiba went like a crazy dog after the stick, as he hadn't been trained to only fetch Akamaru's sticks. Tenten seeing this as an opportunity threw some kunai to Kiba as well hoping he would get hit. And he got hit.

'Woof woof woof.' Akamaru yelped to his master and went to his side. Taking the kunai out effectively. Kiba stood up and took a pill from his pocket and gave it to Akamaru. Akamaru's fur changed color, it turned the color of his name: red. Tenten saw this and took out a katana and as Akamaru and Kiba went towards her again and again, she kept slashing them with her katana. You could see a heap of fur starting to form underneath her. Then she prepared for the final slash. It was from above and slashed Kiba's chest. Knocking him unconscious.

'Winner Tenten.' Hayate proclaimed.

'Loser, you're still a rookie after all.' Tenten turned around and walked away. Lee did a victory dance on the side of the battlefield. Even though he didn't do anything.

x.X.x

Tick… tick… tick…

The ancient clock started ticking once again. After the last time the clock stopped moving after about an hour. What made this ancient clock tick?

'I'll go and tell the Raikage.' One of the guards said and went of to Kumogakure.

The guard that was left stood and looked at the clock. 'Maybe we should bring in an expert on this subject?' He was referring to an old travelling monk that wouldn't live that much longer. The man had looked at many ancient artifact and books before. Maybe he knew what was going on?

x.X.x

'Naruto how did you know Kiba would lose?' Sakura asked her teammate. Naruto looked at her with a small smirk on his face.

'I just did.' He could see the question forming on her and the others faces. 'I just had the feeling.' The other didn't question any further and looked at the screen waiting for the next names to show.

Ino vs Shino were the names that appeared on the screen.

'Who's that again?' Ino asked out loud. Shino was very forgettable and that seemed to run in the family but that doesn't change the fact they don't like it.

'Ino, I am Shino, your old classmate.' Shino said calm and collected but inside he was actually pissed as soon as she set foot on the battlefield he would make her scream in agony.

Both jumped down onto the battlefield and got ready to fight.

'Begin.'

Shino started with plan A: bugs. Ino is scared of bugs so the next attack was a nightmare for her. Bugs began to crawl up her. First her legs and slowly to her face. Shino didn't go easy on her as thousands and thousands of bugs crawled on her skin.

'Kyaaaa get them of me. Stop it.' Ino screeched. Bugs tickle and are annoying.

'I could take them off if you would surrender but I don't think you would want to do that right.'

'Exactly!' Ino started making hand signs but quickly noticed that she could channel any of her chakra .

'I think you have noticed that you can't use any of your chakra. That is because I sent special bugs to you. These bugs practically eat your chakra and a few can even temporarily block the system due to a special substance in their teeth. Do you still wish to continue this lost battle?' Shino asked Ino who looked in stress. He has her cornered, she can't do anything. Is she really that weak? She will be stronger to get revenge but now...

'I forfeit.' Ino said. Her battle was over so quickly, the others had gotten stronger. She had too but she didn't look at her weaknesses and her primary weakness is chakra. If she can't use it she is useless.

'Well that went by quickly.' Sasuke said. The others agreed. They knew Ino was strong but she had a lot of weaknesses. If your opponent knows your weaknesses it's almost a lost battle.

'Maybe the next battle will be entertaining?' Sakura said in a hopeful voice. Hoping to hype the others up. They looked at her and then to the screen which showed the names…

Tsurugi vs Neji.

'Withdraw now. You stand no chance against me.' The boy named Neji said while looking at the board with a completely serious expression on his face.

'Yeah right, you may want to look closer I am pretty strong after all.' Tsurugi jumped down and looked ready to fight. Neji jumped down as well and with a sigh he asked the proctor if they could start.

'Begin.' Tsurugi went after Neji and Neji just stood there not even bothering to activate his byakugan. He slowly raised his hand and waited. Tsurugi who was confused with the movement halted his run and waited.

Up the stands people were either laughing or confused. 'Shisui-Sensei what's going on.' Shisui who was snickering because he didn't want to make too much noise, looked at Naruto and answered: 'I have no idea but it appears Neji is just playing with the guy'

'Neji is very good at reading his opponents and can quickly determine how strong they are.' Tenten elaborated with the group.

'How?' Was a question asked by Sasuke.

'He looks at the persons personality, history if possible, chakra pools and age. If you look at these things you can quickly determine what strength the opponent has and apparently Tsurugi isn't that strong.' Tenten answered.

'Neji must be really strong, huh?' Naruto wondered.

'He isn't called a prodigy for nothing.' Hinata said.

Down on the battlefield things weren't really going well. For Tsurugi that is. Neji just walked towards him and sent out some chakra and bloodlust. Terrifying was the word to describe the feeling, it wasn't as bad as Chouji's but bad nonetheless.

Tsurugi was utterly confused with Neji, he was doing all sorts of strange movements but never actually did anything, was he planning something big? Did he already start? He didn't understand any of it and neither did Neji. Neji was doing some random things and his opponent was scared and backing away from him. He almost wanted to laugh, but he was a Hyuuga and thus didn't laugh in public.

'I forfeit.' Tsurugi said. Before he was so sure of his win but Neji just plainly confused him what was wrong with that guy.

'Winner Neji.' Hayate said. He was having trouble with speaking because he had to hold in his laughter.

'Neji that was a strangely unyouthful fight. What did you do?' Lee said accusingly.

'How should I know I was just doing some random things. Now shut up the next match in going to start.'

The board rotated the names and eventually two names came out.

Naruto vs Dosu.

'Ooh I'm up. Look at me I'm going to be awesome!' Naruto screamed out.

'Yeah sure Dobe. Just get down there and fight.' Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his shirt and threw him over the railing right into the battle field.

 **x.X.x**

 **Well this is the chapter with the silly fights. I don't even know if they were funny but they were weird nonetheless. The next five chapters should hopefully come soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, I'm back. This is the last of 3 updates of 5 chapters. From now on the updates will have one chapter each. Also I'm sorry for these lame battles. I tried to make them funny but their just lame. Most battles are the same as the old ones, the small in between battle parts are different.**

Chapter 11

 _'Yeah sure Dobe. Just get down there and fight.' Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his shirt and threw him over the railing right into the battle field._

'So who's Dosu cuz I'm gonna beat you!' Naruto screamed loudly because that is what he is known for.

'A ninja should be quiet and sneaky. You clearly aren't and thus I a good ninja shall beat you instead.' Dosu said from the battlefield. When had he moved? Naruto didn't care and jumped down, the black case on his back landing in his arm and he took out his weapon. He pointed it at Dosu and asked: 'Hayate can we begin?'

'Though I would prefer that you would call your superiors with the appropriate respect, you can begin, now!' Though he didn't show it from the outside Hayate was really excited to be able to see this match. He was secretly a big fan of people who would use weapons that weren't considered normal. The trident was certainly a weapon you didn't see often.

Naruto charged at Dosu trident in his hands and went for his chest, Dosu noticing this stepped away and Naruto fell down and Dosu saw this as a chance to go for the kill but failed as Naruto turned into smoke and disappeared.

'Shadow clone, that's interesting.' Asuma said knowing that Shisui had thought Naruto the trick. 'But where is the real Naruto?' A good question indeed as the battlefield was now empty, the only things that were on the battlefield were Dosu, the trident and a bottle. Wait a bottle, why would Naruto transform into a bottle?

Dosu seeing the bottle picked it up and threw it away. 'So this is your transformation, it could have been better.' When the bottle hit the wall it broke into a million pieces and smoke enveloped the battlefield. 'What is this smell?' The smoke smelled horribly, like old fish and that was not all Dosu couldn't see a thing, all was orange, yes the smoke was orange.

'You know this kill me orange jumpsuit is perfect in this smoke as it is the best camouflage here.' Naruto said confidently.

'You know I can still locate you by the sounds you're making.' Dosu said just as confident as Naruto had said. Dosu walked toward a spot were he had heard a sound last and slashed with a kunai. Only to hear a "pop" signaling that that had been a shadow clone. He covered his last eye with a piece of fabric so he could focus on the sounds completely. Left! The slashed at his left side but again only a pop was heard. 'Another shadow clone.' Now the sounds were coming from the right and again slash and pop were the only sounds that could be heard. Dosu was getting irritated with the little blond ninja and since Naruto left his trident on the ground he walked towards it.

Dosu picked up Naruto's trident and went to slash the clones over and over again till all of them were gone. The smoke had faded and the people from the stands could observe the battle again.

'Were is Naruto?' asked Sakura who was confused with what was going on and she wasn't the only one. Most of the genin and even some of the jonin were confused. They had expected Naruto to do some flashy moves to show to the audience but no one could see what was going on because of the orange smoke. Naruto had also left his trident on the ground for the enemy to pick up. That is pretty stupid. Kakashi had thought him better right?

Then smoke appeared from Dosu's hand and Naruto appeared from the smoke. Naruto had transformed into the trident and let Dosu focus on something else to create an opening. Now Naruto could attack freely. He punched Dosu in the chin sending him flying.

'Did you really think I was that stupid to leave my favorite weapon on the ground for you to pick up.' Naruto said. Dosu grunted that last punch certainly did some damage but he wasn't defeated yet. Naruto saw this and took out the real trident. He ran towards Dosu and Dosu who wasn't in a position to move had to block the hit. This didn't work very well and thus he was slashed and defeated.

'Winner Naruto!' Hayate said. He hadn't seen much trident action like he had hoped but the battle was good nonetheless.

x.X.x

Itachi was wandering around the land of fire. The Akatsuki had recently gotten a message that an ancient clock in Kumo started ticking. The leader apparently knew something about the clock and sent Itachi and Kisame on a journey to find a certain old monk. The said monk knew a lot about the ancient artifact scattered around the elemental nations. Word had gotten out that the monk was currently traveling through the land of fire. On their little travel they came across a small group of merchants, they would have to ask them on where to go next.

'Would you guys please tell us where old man Tetsu is?' Itachi asked the group while Kisame held his sword in front of one of the merchant's necks.

'U-uhm I t-think he went to Konoha. To watch t-the chu-… exams?' One of the merchants said.

'Thank you.' Itachi continued to walk on. 'Kisame come, we're going to Konoha.' Itachi said and Kisame followed his partner.

x.X.x

Now only two more people had to fight: Gaara and Lee. Both had gotten to the field already and we're ready to fight.

'Begin' Gaara sent his sand towards Lee and Lee dodged it. Starting simple. Lee started with trying some kicks and punches but they all failed to land as Gaara's sand came up to stop him every time.

'You sure are strong, but I have trained super long and thus I am strong as well.' Lee shouted. Neji face palmed in the background. Was that idiot so stupid.

'Strength doesn't mean anything if you do not exist and thus I WILL make sure I exist.' Gaara shouted a demonic tone clearly visible in his voice. Sand rose up from underneath Lee and Lee had to do a double backflip to make sure he did not get crushed but one of his finger got stuck and was almost completely destroyed but because Lee was just fast enough is was only broken.

He's strong. If I want to win I have to be strong as well. Lee stood up and prepared for an attack. Since he is unable to use chakra he had to rely on his amazing taijutsu skills. He rushed toward Gaara and threw his leg into the air hoping to hit Gaara on the head. This plan failed however because Gaara's sand shield covered his head before it was hit. Lee tried the same thing a couple of times but Gaara's sand always managed to stop him.

I have to be faster, faster and faster to get away from his sand but to do that I must...

'Lee you can take them off now.' Gai screamed while striking good guy pose 14. 'Yes sir!' Lee answered and took of his weights. He held them in the air before throwing them towards Gaara. They landed on each side of him. This cause the entire arena to shake giving Lee a opportunity to attack while the others were stupefied.

Lee was now a lot faster; he could dodge Gaara's sand and sometimes even land a hit on him. Gaara himself was thinking, thinking of his next action. He could go for the kill but that was so mainstream so maybe a distraction and then something cool, yes then he would surely exist as someone badass. Distraction first.

Gaara made a teddy bear from sand and it was thrown towards Lee. Lee caught it in his hand and was confused, why a teddy bear? The teddy bear exploded in his arms and his arms were caught in the sand. They formed something alike handcuffs and Lee was launched towards the wall in an attempt to break more bones, cruelly.

'Why would you do this, you can use your sand right?' Lee asked.

'You can avoid the sand and thus that would not work.' Lee looked at Gaara and saw the sand rising up behind Gaara. It slowly shaped into an angel and went behind Gaara. This gave an illusion of Gaara having wings. The wing went up and down and then towards Lee, to end the battle.

'Stop the match Gaara won.' Gai had jumped onto the field to save his student even though he would lose the match.

'The last match has ended. Gaara is the winner. Will all of the other winners come down onto the field, we shall now explain the next round.' Hayate yelled.

Every winner went down and stood in a row. An assistant went down with a bucket and told the people to pick a card. They explained the numbers they would pick would determine their next battle in the exams.

'Now will everyone tell me their numbers?' Hayate called.

'F-five' Hinata stuttered.

'Three' Chouji said.

'Eight' Sasuke said.

'Four' Naruto said excited.

'Nine' Neji said.

'One' Shino said.

'Seven' Tenten exclaimed.

'Six' Shikamaru snored.

'Two' Zaku said annoyed.

'Ten' Gaara said disappointed. Last again.

'Well then the next battles will be: Shino vs Zaku, Chouji vs Naruto, Hinata vs Shikamaru, Tenten vs Sasuke and Neji vs Gaara. The next month will be a training month and I will see you in the finals.' And Hayate shunshinned away. The others went off as well. Not to train but to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'I'm very proud of you three, you all made it through to the final round of the exams.' Kakashi told his students. 'But because you all made it I would advise you three training apart because you could be facing each other later in the tournament.' He was right and they all knew that. The training would be difficult if you want to keep secrets from your teammates to surprise them during the competition. 'I want you all to find a teacher for this month that can help you with your abilities.' Kakashi ordered.

'Yes sensei!' they all said as they ran off to find a teacher.

Sakura and Sasuke didn't have to search for long as they found their teacher with ease. Sakura went to the hospital in search of a medic-nin that could help her with senbon throwing and basic anatomy of the human body. Maybe she could even pick up a bit of medical techniques.

Sasuke went to known grounds as he asked Shisui, as much as he didn't want him to teach him it was the best option. Shisui however was extremely happy to teach Sasuke some more advanced Uchiha genjutsu.

Naruto has a lot of trouble finding a teacher and that brings us here as he went to the hokage asking for a teacher for the month.

'Jiji, do you know a ninja that could train me for this month?' Naruto asked.

'May I ask why you want a teacher?' Hiruzen asked the child. Why would Naruto go to him to get a teacher.

'Well Kakashi-sensei said we had to find a teacher for this month because we all made it to the finals. But I don't know anyone who can help me with my skills.' Naruto responded.

'Well you could always go to some of the weapons experts, like Hayate. They might not use a trident but they know how to fight with one. You could also go to the hot springs and search for a man with long white spiky hear and ask him for help with chakra and ninjutsu. Its up to you.' The hokage gave Naruto a couple of options from which he could choose.

'Thank you Jiji, I'll find someone.' And Naruto left the room.

x.X.x

Shikamaru was reading some book but then he realised he had finished his book and thus had to find a new one. Meaning he had to go to the library to find more books on seals. He stood up and went to the library. On the way he encountered some troublesome people. First his mother, then his father, then his uncle, then a cousin, then Konohamaru, then Naruto and then Ino and Sakura. They all asked him for advice and he was too tired to respond and walked on. Laughing on the inside of their hilarious disappointed faces.

In the library he went to the ninja section and went to find some more sealing books. After searching for a good one minute he realised that he had already read all the books and thus had to find another source of information. Can this day get even more troublesome?

Konohagakure was well known for its many sealing experts because most of the people who started sealing became some of the strongest people ever known. The hokage were only four of them. It seems every single one of the hokage had at least a bit of experience in the sealing department but they weren't the only ones. Jiraiya of the sannin was also one and the Hyuugas also had some seal masters. Could one of the seal masters maybe teach him some seals? But then he had to find a teacher and that is pretty troublesome, again.

x.X.x

'Ero-sennin, you have to teach me something.' Naruto yelled clearly annoyed by the man in front of him. After the advice the hokage had given him, he decided to go to the hot springs and search for the man with long spiky white hair. Only to find he is a giant pervert.

'And why should I do that little runt!' The man responded also annoyed. This little brat had disrupted his precious research time and now he wanted him to train him. Is he stupid or something?

'Hokage-Jiji said I should find you and that you would train me, but I guess you don't want to.'

'Ah so that's how it is. Okay I'll train you.' Did he really just say that? Was that answer reliable?

'Wha-' Naruto was broken of as the man continued: 'But you would have to call me by fantastic name: Jiraiya the great and fabulous toad sage.'

'Ero-sennin, alright I got it.' The man now named Jiraiya got a tick mark on his face but didn't say anything because he knew the boy wouldn't change it anyway, being his mothers son and all.

'Okay first things first, what are your current skills?'

x.X.x

Shikamaru didn't know he was this lucky. As he was searching for a seal master he found out one had just returned from the sealing institute in the land of snow. The institute was founded after one of the greatest sealing clans was destroyed and created the new seal masters for all villages. It was a war free zone, even during the third great ninja war, there were a lot of people from different villages and they didn't fight. Everyone who went there became a great seal master.

The man who had returned was surprised when Shikamaru had asked him to teach him but had agreed much to Shikamaru's surprise. The man's name is Tetsu and apparently he was some old monk travelling throughout the lands. He could only teach Shikamaru for a week, as the old monk wasn't allowed to stay in one place for too long.

'Boy, know that there are many people after these ancient sealing techniques. I can sense a group of evil people with evil intention going after your friend.' Shikamaru wanted to ask why they would go after one of his friends and which friend they were going after but the words couldn't pass his lips.

'I understand' were the only words that could leave his mouth.

x.X.x

Jiraiya had been teaching Naruto in the art of summoning. More specifically summoning toads. Thing were going well. Naruto could now already summon some little baby toads not the little fishies anymore. Things had been going well.

'Naruto if you master this before the finals-' Jiraiya couldn't finish his sentence as Naruto started screaming loudly. After the screaming stopped Jiraiya could breath again and Naruto looked him into the eye.

'The sound so loud you can't hear the wind blowing the sand. A sapling can grow anew with water at his side. But the tree that blooms might be too high for a monkey to climb. But the snake made one little mistake…' Naruto said with a blank tone and blank eyes. It was like he was possessed by something. Not the Kyuubi right?

'So this is what sensei was talking about.' He summoned a messenger toad and wrote down the riddle and sends it to his sensei.

'Ero-sennin what happened?' Naruto asked. He had seen Jiraiya summoning a toad and sending a message but why?

'You had a vision, that's all.'

'Do you know what this power is, I think it is cool that I can predict the future but I want to know were it is from and why I don't remember anything of it.' Naruto asked hopefully.

'No I don't but it could have something to do with the Kyuubi.' Jiraiya said. 'We can ask him if you want to.'

'Yes maybe he knows something, how do I do it?' Naruto questioned.

'Meditation, concentrate and empty your mind then try to enter.' Jiraiya instructed. Naruto pouted but tried anyway. After about ten minutes it still didn't work and thus he asked for advice. Jiraiya said they should ask a Yamanaka for help as they can easily enter ones mind. They went to the hokage to ask for permission and the hokage wanted to go as well, Jiraiya had to come as well should something go wrong with the seal.

Inoichi entered the room and prepared to go inside Naruto together with Hiruzen.

'Naruto if you concentrate you would also be able to enter if you want to.' Inoichi informed Naruto and Naruto nodded. Naruto concentrated and opened the pathway to his mindscape.

*Enter mindscape

'A sewer for mindscape, I've seen worse.' Inoichi mumbled. He had entered many minds and some were in very good condition meaning that there is barely anything just one big room, some in horrible condition were cracks were everywhere a fishy smell and glowing eyes following your every movement. A sewer isn't the best but not the worst either.

All three people walked through many halls and took many turns following the strong presence that was guiding them to the Kyuubi's cage. After a small walk they stood in front of a giant door with a seal in the centre.

 **'** **What are you three mortals doing here?'**

'We came to ask if you know anything about Naruto's future prediction ability?' Hiruzen asked the Kyuubi, who sighed and said:

 **'** **I don't know anything about it but I feel an old presence whenever that ability comes to live. Older than even I am. More I do not know, now leave!'**

A gush of chakra pulled them all out of Naruto's mind.

'Well we learned something but it isn't like we didn't know that already. But at least we know now that the ability is older than the Kyuubi itself.' Hiruzen said while taking out his notebook and noted down what the Kyuubi had said.

'Well then, Naruto and I shall continue training.' And they left through the window. Leaving the Hokage to buy a new one, as the window wasn't opened.

x.X.x

Shikamaru was currently learning under the old sage Tetsu. It was a long and tedious process. The man had a habit of taking his time something that Shikamaru thought was very annoying. The man also had this habit of talking about weird ancient objects. He once told a story about a volcano that was created by a god.

The seals he did learn were very valuable and he was thought a lot more of the detailed theory behind the seals. He also managed to pick something up about the ancient power of seals.

'Shikamaru, the seals I am about to teach you know are seals that existed long before chakra had entered this world. They work with the mind instead of energy. You are a smart boy and that is why I believe you have the mind to be able to create these seals.' Shikamaru looked at the old monk. The monk was slowly combing his long beard and hair with his hands.

'What do you mean old man?' He asked the man. The man smiled at the boy.

'You'll find out when you start creating.' Was the only reply he got.

x.X.x

A few days had passed and Naruto is still practising summoning. He had made some progress but there was still a lot more to learn. The toads he managed to summon got larger and larger; soon he will be able to summon one of the larger toads of the toad-kingdom. Training was going fine until strange sounds started coming from behind the wall.

'You two behind the wall over there come out please!' Jiraiya suddenly said and from behind the wall came two boys. They were Chouji and Kiba. Kiba wanted to improve his skills, as he wasn't able to reach the finals, Chouji wanted a teacher as well because Asuma was too lazy to teach him. He also wanted to see what kind of techniques Naruto was able to do to get further into the exams.

'You two want to join? I might have some techniques for you two to practise as well.' Jiraiya didn't mind, as Chouji was Naruto's next opponent he might pick something up to beat him and vice-versa.

x.X.x

Sakura was practising her technique with her voodoo dolls until Ino came by.

'Hey, Sakura how are things going?' Ino asked.

'Oh fine, I'm just improving my own techniques. It's a little difficult as I have to create everything myself but most things just come to me naturally.' She said to Ino, whose brows rose.

'How does it even work?' She had never seen anything like what Sakura was doing.

'Well my technique is slightly based of jashinism as both consist of transferring conditions and damage from one body to another. And just like jashinism it has a good and a bad side. You see I have coloured my senbon, each colour has a purpose.' She pointed to her senbon, there were white, red, green, yellow, purple, blue and black senbon.

'White is for purification and healing, red is for love and power, green is for growth, wealth and fertility, yellow for success and confidence, purple for spirits and wisdom, blue for peace and friendship and black is for damage and other negative points.' She explained.

'Does this really change the way to use them?'

'Yes I can't damage people with a white senbon and so on. It is not an easy thing to remember but very important.' Sakura explained. 'The senbon are infused with several energy detectors that detect the kind of energy it is and colour the senbon accordingly.'

'Energy?' Ino asked. Why wouldn't she use chakra or did she actually mean chakra.

'Yes energy. Before chakra was spread around the world people created talismans and other items with energy. Energy in itself is neutral but if you give it a certain purpose it can actually do some damage.' Ino took all the information in. There was something else than chakra that can do almost the same things.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Both of you have witnessed Naruto's ability and since he gave us a new riddle a couple of days ago, I want the two of you to solve it for me.' The Hokage said to Shisui and Jiraiya, who were having a stare down.

'I really want to help but why does HE have to help as well!' Shisui said angrily. Jiraiya and Shisui do not like each other at all. Why? Because Jiraiya was spying on the girls in the hot springs while Ayame and a couple of cousins were there and Shisui and Ayame were best friends in the academy so he had to stand up for her and the others. After that Jiraiya had been bullying and annoying Shisui till Shisui started pranking on Jiraiya. Those two have a long history of annoying each other with meaningless pranks.

'I know you two don't like each other but please help me for once, it is about me after all.' Hiruzen said annoyed that they were still at it.

'How do you know it is about you?' Jiraiya asked.

'I've noticed that in every riddle he uses the same name for each person, Shisui is the little bubble of happiness and I am the monkey. There are many others and I keep them in my notebook, so I can't forget them.' Was the answer Hiruzen gave.

'Oh then I'll help you.' Jiraiya said.

"The sound so loud you can't hear the wind blowing the sand. A sapling can grow anew with water at his side. But the tree that blooms might be too high for a monkey to climb. But the snake made one little mistake…"

'Lets see what do we know already?' Shisui asked if they said what they knew maybe the rest would be easy as well.

'Well sensei can't climb a high tree, a snake is responsible and the snake is probably Orochimaru as he already made an appearance once.' Jiraiya said out loud.

'Orochimaru also created a village named the sound village that participates in the exam maybe the sound so loud is a reference to the sound village.' Shisui theorised.

'That is right and the sand village is located in the wind country, so could they be involved as well? And what about the sapling growing anew with water at his side?' Hiruzen added to Shisui theory.

'Well it seems the sapling is a person as he later referrers to him as "him".' Shisui told the other two.

After a lot of theories they still couldn't come to a conclusion, it was just that hard. The fact they couldn't come to a conclusion worried them all, what if one of them died because of that.

'There is also something else I have to ask.' The other two looked at Shisui. 'Wouldn't someone like Orochimaru be very interested in Naruto's ability?'

'You would think that at first glance but I don't think so.' Both Shisui and Jiraiya looked at the Hokage with a question mark on their face. 'Orochimaru is interested in learning every jutsu and this isn't related to jutsu at all, I don't even know if chakra powers it.'

'But I think Orochimaru would be very interested in having someone who can predict the future just for his own use.' Shisui protested.

'Not necessarily, Orochimaru is after the sharingan as you both know, but he had observed its power carefully before and knows all about its weak and strong points. He would want to do that with Naruto's power as well but kidnapping is not an option, it could cause a war if a jinchuuriki is stolen and Naruto's power might not activate in a cave at all. Observing in the real world wouldn't be an option as well.' Now both were curious. 'As at least one of you will be around him all the time.'

'What! I have to babysit that brat.' They both said simultaneously. Getting annoyed by the other again and thus again starting a glaring contest.

'Jiraiya leave, Shisui I have something to say to you.' Jiraiya left through the window after making a victory sign towards Shisui who just hnnd.

'Shisui, you are to keep an eye out for the sand nin, especially the red haired one, I think he might be the current jinchuuriki of Shukaku and he seems pretty unstable.' Hiruzen ordered in hokage tone.

'Yes sir!' And Shisui left the room.

x.X.x

'Yo Chouji, Kiba you two going to train with me again?' Naruto screamed from the distance. He was running toward the two genin in a speed that could outrun some of the ANBU in the village.

'Well Naruto since we have to fight against each other next I think we should train separately from now on.' Chouji responded.

'Oh.' Naruto was clearly disappointed. 'What about you Kiba?'

'I'm going to train with my mom from now on. She wants me to practise Inuzuka techniques.' Naruto again was disappointed. His two training buddies decided to leave him and practise on their own.

'Good luck then.' He told the two and they both left to their training. 'So I'm alone again. Well it isn't like Chouji is going to win the battle.' He told himself to boost his confidence.

x.X.x

'Hinata, how are you doing?' Tenten asked the shy girl who was training. Hinata was currently sitting in a meditating position looking straight forward.

'F-fine Tenten, I-I'm j-j-just practicing.' She said shyly. Tenten always wondered how one could be that shy. 'How are you doing?' She asked now a little more sure of herself. She had met Tenten a year ago when Neji's team went to eat at the Hyuuga compound and they became best friends after that. Every time when Tenten came over she would first be very shy but after that she would slowly grow more confident.

'Hinata why did you use a summon during the preliminaries, it is not the usual Hyuuga style?' Tenten asked curiously.

'Well um, the hokage came to the a-academy one day and t-told us w-we should all pick one s-sp-special ability to become un-unpredictable. And I chose summons.' Hinata explained to Tenten.

'Cool, maybe my team could choose one ability as well. What do you think fits me? Tenten asked she was interested now.

'Well maybe because y-you use weapons you can maybe add s-some chakra to strengthen them?' Hinata thought out loud.

'Wow, that could be useful. What about Neji?' Tenten asked.

'Well we Hyuugas can see very far away and very clearly. He could maybe use a weapon that f-fits long distances. L-like a bow and arrow.' She said like it was simple to come up with something like that. 'I actually t-thought about that first b-but I liked summoning more.' She smiled at that.

'And Lee?' Tenten hoped she wouldn't know that one because that would mean Hinata was a genius.

'Lee can't use chakra thus maybe a weapon or something.' Not a very clear answer but a logical one.

'Well lets go get something to eat and then we can train again.' Tenten said and grabbed Hinata's hand and they went to a food stand close to the Hyuuga compound.

After they finished eating they were going to go their own way and train on their own. But something unexpected happened: they saw Neji training in a nearby training ground.

'Hey Hinata lets go and spy on him, you're good at that right?' she was referring to the fact that Hinata was always spying and following Naruto.

'Um yeah?' and they both went to Neji and were watching him for a good five minutes before Neji activated his byakugan and noticed them sitting behind a tree.

'So what are you two doing here?' He asked with a voice deep and demanding.

'Well me and Hinata were discussing extra abilities a couple of minutes back and I noticed that all the rookies had to choose one. Hinata chose summoning, and she said I should add chakra to my weapons to make them stronger and she even suggested you should start using a bow and arrow.' She said, ignoring the killer intent that left Neji's body.

'And why should I?' he asked getting annoyed. Why should he start using a weapon? That isn't something Hyuugas use.

'W-well w-with the b-byakugan you c-can s-see very f-far a-away a-a-and y-you could start s-something l-long d-distance.' She said and he knew she had a point.

'I'll think about it.' He said turning around and walking away.

'I call that progress.' Tenten said. It was better than a rejection.

x.X.x

'Does this guy even sleep? Shisui wondered. He was watching Gaara and quickly noticed he didn't sleep. Meaning he couldn't as well. The hokage was right though. This boy is the jinchuuriki. The chakra, sand and the looks others gave him were all the clues needed to see that Gaara is the jinchuuriki.

Shisui sat there for another hour until he noticed something.

'Hayate, what is he doing here?' he had sensed Hayate's chakra close by and decided to check it out. Gaara didn't do anything after all.

When he arrived at the place where he sensed the chakra he saw the sand jonin talking to Kabuto. They were talking about Orochimaru and a plan to invade Konoha. Hayate was apparently noticed by the ninja and they started to attack him. Shisui didn't want to reach out for him because he knew Hayate was strong.

Hayate was slashed in the chest and fell to the ground. Shisui had underestimated the other ninja and he quickly went back to Gaara. Thinking Hayate was dead. He didn't see a shadow picking up Hayate's body and leaving with it.

x.X.x

Naruto and Jiraiya were having a midnight snack at Ichiraku. They were talking about the fourth hokage. Everything was fine until Naruto started screaming. Jiraiya started focusing on his sensing abilities because maybe he would notice something.

What he noticed was quite strange. It was old indeed and it didn't really seem to have any chakra. It was different; it felt like regret and pain. An energy that seemed like chakra but wasn't.

'Two little piggies.' Was what Naruto said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'Kakashi Hatake, do you have any idea why I have called you here?' the Hokage asked Kakashi.

'No sir.' Kakashi replied truthfully.

'I have a request: I want you to re enter ANBU.' The hokage was straightforward with his request but Kakashi wasn't sure.

'And why should I, they were doing just fine without me.'

'Neko, just heard that her boyfriend had been killed by enemy nin and wanted some time alone to mourn his death.' The hokage replied to Kakashi's question.

'I understand.' Kakashi did, he had taken sometime off ninja work when his teammates died. All three times. Losing the ones you hold dear breaks something inside you and you want to take some time alone to move on.

'But still I think they could still work without me, right? It is just one member.' Kakashi wondered out loud.

'I can see your reasoning but we found out about an invasion planned by the sand and sound villages and we need everyone.' The hokage told Kakashi.

'An invasion, that's new. How did you find out?' Kakashi asked.

'Naruto's riddles and Shisui's spying.' A short but strong answer. Kakashi was thinking, he could join as a one-time thing. He still has a team after all even if they could make it to chunin.

'I'll do it. Only as a one-time thing and I am going to talk to Yugao first.' Kakashi left the room leaving a stunned hokage behind, how did he know her identity. It was supposed to be a secret. Well it wasn't like super secret so he probably just asked one day.

x.X.x

Itachi and Kisame were slowly making their way to Konoha. They had to be careful. During international events like the chunin exams there would be extra security around the villages.

Itachi kept sending messages to Shisui and every now and then he received one letter. After receiving one letter he had to burn it because the other members of the Akatsuki couldn't find out.

'Itachi, what do you think the leader wants with that crazy old man?' Kisame asked his partner.

'Who knows? Do you know the guy. You seem familiar with him.' Itachi replied. Kisame started laughing at that.

'You can say that. I met old man Tetsu a couple of times. He's totally crazy, saying things about energy with the same powers as chakra. I met him because he was interested in the swords we used.' Kisame told Itachi. Itachi looked at the shark man and chuckled. Even thought they are criminals they are pretty good friends.

x.X.x

'Kakashi, what are you doing here?' asked a surprised Yugao. She was just eating her breakfast when she heard the doorbell. When she saw Kakashi in front of her door, she was surprised. Kakashi rarely visits people.

'I wanted to talk to you about your ANBU duties.' He said, knowing no one was watching.

'S-sure.' That was a surprise.

They walked to her living room and sat down on the floor. The rest of the room was filled with boxes. Before Hayate died she had planned to move in with him.

'I know you have heard already but I quit ANBU. I'm having a hard time you know.' She said to him.

'I know very well what you're going through. I went through the same 4 times. First my father, then Obito, then Rin and then Sensei and Kushina.' He said to her, remembering his lost dear ones was never easy but he had to move on. 'You know Orochimaru is planning to invade Konoha and we need every bit of help we can get. You're one of the strongest ninja we have and we really need you.'

'I know but it's so hard. I mean to do the thing that got him killed.' She said, almost crying when she talked about him.

'What do you think he wanted?' Kakashi asked.

'What do you mean?'

'To say in you closed off bubble and crying, or to help your other precious people? I mean.' Kakashi clarified.

'I'll go this time but after I'm taking some time alone.' She said realising what Kakashi had said to her. She had to take revenge for her dear lover.

x.X.x

'Yo Hinata!' Naruto screamed as he saw one of his precious finalists. Hinata turned around and her face immediately turned red. Naruto was speaking to her. Na-ru-to!

'Y-Yo t-t-to you a-as w-w-well, N-N-Na-Naru-t-to-kun.' She stuttered, still not having gotten over the shock.

'Ne Hinata I noticed something strange. 90% of the finalists are from Konoha, do you know what this means?' He asked enthusiastically.

'No?' she was confused.

'That Konoha is awesome! Believe it!' Naruto screamed.

'I t-thought w-w-w-we knew t-t-that a-already?' she said. Naruto looked at her with a face that said "really". Hinata was scared that Naruto would now hate her.

'Anyway, you were really cool with those lions. I mean you looked like one of those manga heroines that has to work together with Nature to save the world. That cool.' Naruto thought she was cool, that's progress right.

'We're going to be late; we need to hurry to the stadium. We're going to miss the first match. Who's turn was it again?' Naruto wondered he always forgets things like this.

''U-um, i-it's y-y-your teammate S-Sakura a-a-against my t-t-teammate Shino.' Hinata replied. How can he forget the match of his own teammate?

'Oh yeah. I still have to tell Sakura how amazing she was with those strange needles so see ya later!' And he ran off. Leaving the shy girl in a daze.

x.X.x

'Welcome to the final round of the chunin exams, I am Genma and shall be the proctor of the coming matches.' The man that replaced Hayate said. People in the stands were murmuring about how Hayate had died and how he was replaced. This brought many of the genin in a sombre state. This didn't last very long however they had to fight after all.

'Let the first match between Sakura and Shino begin.' He said and everyone except Sakura and Shino left the arena.

'I almost forgot, there is one more announcement.' Genma said to the crowd. 'From now on you can place your bets on the ones that will make chunin. Good luck everyone.' Don't loose too much money was silently added.

Shino and Sakura were ready for the match. Both had trained a lot during this month and thought they could put on a decent fight. Sakura started with her senbon in hand and was ready to throw them at Shino. She took a white one to purify him, this way he wasn't tainted and the pain she could give him later would hurt much more.

Shino had done his research and knew a bit about what which colour meant and was smart enough to clone himself with his bugs. Then he prepared his first attack.

'Aburame ninjutsu: hidden bug volcano.' Shino said calmly and from underneath Sakura bugs came. They made a mini-mountain and overflowed it, kind of like a volcano that erupted. Sakura jumped out of the way but the bugs just kept on following her. They crawled over her body and she could barely see something.

Sakura had trained during the month, not only in medical ninjutsu and her doll techniques but also in taijutsu and now could land a pretty powerful punch, when she was pissed off. And these bugs really pissed her off. She channelled some chakra in her arm and hand and punched it unto the ground. This created a shock just powerful enough to get rid of the bugs.

This time Shino didn't wait and prepared his next attack, he took out a small bottle and managed to spray it on top of Sakura. The fluid was scented in such a way that bugs and small animals would come and go after her. This included chakra-taking bugs that took some of her chakra.

Sakura could only laugh at how the animals came after her, taking her chakra does not have an effect, her jutsu is a little different. While it is easier performing it with chakra, you could do it without as well. Her techniques involve getting in contact with the spirit world, also called the third layer of reality. The second layer was for genjutsu, the fourth is limbo and the fifth is for the dead and a different reality in itself. Chakra is a common thing shared with all layers thus making communication easier but with practise and talent you can do without.

She threw a black senbon, her first plan wouldn't work right now, and it hit Shino in his leg. Not the most practical of places but it still works and she began using the dolls. But she had forgotten one thing, Shino made a clone and that clone is now behind her and knocked her unconscious with one hit.

'Her weak point is that she can't move when she has someone in her spell. Good thing I made a clone.' Shino said as he had won the match.

'Winner Shino!' Genma announced. And Shino made his way to the stands. He had pulled out the senbon and noticed that Sakura had been kind enough to hit a spot that wouldn't hurt after you pulled the senbon out.

'Now will Chouji and Naruto please come down. It is time for your match!' Genma had announced the next match and it was Naruto's turn.

Naruto stood up and made his way down to the arena. It seemed so normal but Sasuke noticed a strange energy coming from Naruto. The same energy from when the riddles are said. What he didn't notice was the strange wide grin spread onto Naruto's face.

x.X.x

Itachi and Kisame had finally made to the gates of Konoha.

'Kisame can you find the guy.' Kisame grinned.

'He is right around here.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'We will now start with the second battle. Chouji, Naruto are you two ready?' the proctor spoke.

'Yes!' they both said in unison.

'Then begin.' Naruto stood up and sprinted towards Chouji who just waited. He waited for the right moment and then he dodged. This caused an opening for Chouji so he could attack Naruto. Naruto saw Chouji preparing for an attack and started his special killer technique.

Chouji grew in size and rolled towards Naruto. Naruto was waiting with a smirk on his face. This was not a normal smirk; no it was a foxy smirk.

'Is it me or does Naruto look like he just found dinner.' Sakura asked her teammate Sasuke.

'It's not you. I can see it as well.' He responded. Naruto had something planned.

One of Naruto's feet started to glow telling the audience he was channelling chakra in his feet. And then he jumped, put his foot behind him and kicked the gigantic human football.

Chouji was surprised he didn't expect this to happen and prepared for his landing. Yes he was sent flying but he knew how to land. But then he realised he was not going to land on ground; no he was going to land on Shikaku Nara. Who was sleeping or at least appeared to be sleeping. He actually was looking at the battle through one of his eyes.

Chouji didn't know what to do and also he couldn't do anything so he prepared for the worst.

Boom. An explosion happened in the stands. A cloud as large as an elephant appeared. Once the smoke cleared you could see what had happened. Shikaku was sleeping on someone's lap and Chouji laid unconscious on the ground. The chairs the people sat on were completely destroyed and there was a small crated underneath Chouji. A couple of cracks cracked a little further as an aftermath of the impact.

'Hehe maybe I overdid it a little.' Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

x.X.x

'Kakashi, I'm ready.' Yugao said in her ANBU uniform. Kakashi too was standing in the usual ANBU attire. Both of them were ready to head to the stadium.

'Kakashi, you know that you might have missed the battles of two of your students right?' Yugao asked. It was obvious that Kakashi knew but she wanted to know why he would miss the battles.

'I know, but I have faith in them. They both could have passed.' He responded.

'Yes, they can but they also could have lost.'

'Huh? Well I can always watch it again. I'm recording it on my television.' Yugao looked at him. Really, what kind of horrible sensei is he?

x.X.x

Orochimaru was sitting on the spot of the Kazekage looking at the battles. The techniques that the pink haired girl used were rather interesting. He would have to look into that later. The other battle was very uninteresting. Just some football.

Also he would have to implant the seal on Sasuke a little later than planned but that wouldn't be too bad. Back then it would have been easier but in theory the difference in time doesn't make any difference in effect.

He also noticed something. There were many ANBU in the stands. Did they know of his plan? That shouldn't have been possible. Was there another threat to Konoha? If that is the case, the plan may be difficult to execute. He would have to watch out a bit more.

x.X.x

Naruto had just made his way back into the stands and the next match began. This was the match between Hinata and Shikamaru. Both of which had already found their extra abilities and had training with it for years already. This was bound to get interesting.

'The match between Hinata and Shikamaru. Begin.' Genma announced and the match began.

'Kuchiyose no jutsu!' Hinata immediately summoned her two loyal lion companions to help her win her match. Shikamaru wasn't surprised; this was after all something that happened in 937 of his 1874 plans. He himself took out some sealing tags and attached them to his kunai. The seals weren't anything special. Just ordinary explosive tags but they could easily catch his opponent off guard. He threw the kunai and they landed around Hinata and the lions in a circle. Hinata took a defensive stance and waited for the explosions to come. When the explosions came she gracefully dodged them all, she is a Hyuuga after all.

'Mapoza get him.' She commanded one of the lions. The golden one nodded and took off. 'Thabisa, transform.' And the white lioness transformed into a glove that Hinata put on immediately. The glove had claws that could grow larger and slimmer. And Hinata seemed to be quite skilled with it.

Shikamaru didn't know about this power yet and had to adjust his plan. She had tricks up her sleeve which could make it quite difficult for him, but that didn't mean he didn't have a few tricks on his sleeve. He took out another seal and threw it towards Hinata. And surprisingly it landed. She was now under his spell. He brought his shadow towards her to paralyse her securely. But he had forgotten one thing; the lioness named Mapoza. She had come after him; he noticed and started to run. He didn't know what kind of lioness she was and thus he couldn't attack her yet.

He kept on running and noticed that the lioness wasn't getting tired. That could mean two things: one she was a hunter or two that she was a chaser. The second option was more likely as hunters usually didn't run that much. They just have to wait for the chasers to chase their prey into one corner and kill it. The fact that she was a chaser made things easier. They could run a lot but were usually weak against attacks. That's why he decided to use that seal. It is a seal to de-summon but this was a weak version as he couldn't make stronger ones yet but it should work against a weak summon.

'Seal.' He said calmly as he attached the seal to the lioness that then burst into smoke. He had gotten rid of one troublesome woman, two to go. He looked at the spot Hinata was supposed to be but she wasn't there anymore. She had managed to escape. What an annoyance. He was about to turn around when a shadow appeared above him. He looked at the figure and he wasn't so sure about himself anymore. Hinata changed. She had gotten whisker marks similar to those of Naruto, just thicker. Her hair also changed, it was lighter and wilder, it even had some spikes. Her hair reminded him of a lion, which wasn't strange as she was a lion summoner but she looked so strong. But then he thought of something and if that idea didn't come to him he would have been an idiot. She appeared with a shadow. He being a Nara could use that to his advantage.

'Got you now.' Shikamaru said. And indeed he had trapped Hinata in his jutsu.

'HOW DID YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN SCARED TO DEATH, WHY?' she said with a feral voice. She had completely changed. Gone was cute little shy Hinata and there stood a lioness version of her.

'I was scared, but being scared doesn't limit the power of the brain, it encouraged me.' He explained to her. He noticed she was getting weaker. There was probably some sort of time limit on her jutsu. He decided to finish it. He took out an electricity seal and walked to her.

'WhAt Is WrOnG wItH yOu?' her voice was cracking; she was almost at her limit. He attached the seal to her and she received a massive shock. She screamed horrible screams and when it was over she was still conscious. The lioness had disappeared. She looked at him scared and Shikamaru knew. He had won. He was about to raise his hands into forfeit.

The jonin in the stadium knew Shikamaru had won. He would surely make chunin. Forfeiting would actually be useful. He barely had any chakra left, it was easy to tell. He can't fight the next match and thus forfeiting is the best option.

'Come on Hinata you can beat him now!' Naruto encouraged her. Shikamaru's jutsu was weak, even weak genin could break out of it now.

'N-n-naru-to en-encouraged m-m-me?' she was happy but her face turned red and out of embarrassment she fainted.

'Hyuuga Hinata is unable to continue battling, the winner is Shikamaru.' Genma announced.

'What?' Shikamaru wasn't expecting that. He now had to go to the next round, he wanted to lose.

'NARUTO, I will get you for this.' Shikamaru was enraged. This wasn't part of any of his plans. Darn him.

'What did I do?' Naruto was oblivious of course.

x.X.x

'So you came after all, Kisame.' Kisame and Itachi managed to find their way to the old monk. The man was currently watching the chunin exams on the television.

'If you knew we were coming then you must also know why we came.' Tetsu smiled.

'Oh yes indeed. That old clock.' Itachi started glaring. 'There is a certain catalyst here in Konoha that managed to get the clock ticking.'

'What do you mean by that.' Kisame was know holding his sword at the throat of the man.

'This might be something one of the members of your little group knows more of. You better ask him.' The monk turned around and continued watching the exams.

'Kisame let him go. We'll go watch my little brother win his match.' Itachi told his partner and they left the house.

x.X.x

'The next match will be: Tenten vs Sasuke!'

 **x.X.x**

 **The oc Tetsu was created to move the plot forward. At first I thought of an actual character that could do this but it wouldn't make sense for him to know this stuff. That's why Tetsu was created. Also Naruto's next fights will be a bit better as he has to fight way stronger opponents.**


	16. Chapter 16

_'The next match will be: Tenten vs Sasuke!'_

Both Kakashi and Yugao had gotten into position. Each ready to watch the match between Sasuke and Tenten. Both Sasuke and Tenten had gotten down into the stadium both looking at each other. Tenten had a sword in her hands and Sasuke had a couple of kunai in his hands. Naruto was watching the two ninjas intently but only to avoid the gazes of Shikamaru's anger.

'Let the match between Tenten and Sasuke begin!' as soon as this was said both ninja took of clashing their weapons. Then they hit each other and then again. This continued for many times. Tenten and Sasuke both got many scratches from the clashing their weapons and the weapons hitting their skin.

'They seem to be evenly matched.' Shikamaru said analyzing the situation. Many seemed to agree. Kiba looked at the battle from the stands. He had previously lost a match against Tenten and was hoping she would also beat Sasuke so it would seem he wasn't that bad of a ninja. His reputation was at stake here.

The battle continued on but now they both started using some chakra to strengthen themselves. They came to realize that the use of just weapons wasn't enough to beat the other. Sasuke jumped into the air and used the fireball technique to distract Tenten who quickly managed to dodge the attack. She took out a summoning scroll and summoned an army of kunai. There were explosive tags attached to these kunai and they were all sent toward Sasuke who was still in the air. Dodging objects in mid air is very difficult so Sasuke took an easy way out by replacing himself with one of the stones on the battlefield. Tenten used this small gap of time to take out some more of her weapons and prepared to defend herself against Sasuke as it would be likely for him to make an attack. But instead of attacking Tenten as she predicted, he waited for her. He looked at her with his sharingan activated and a smirk appeared on his face. Before Tenten could do anything she was slowly drowsing off, or at least that's what it felt like. She realized quickly that this was a genjutsu and managed to dispel it with minimal effort. When she did that everything went back to normal. The people in the stands were cheering for her just like her teammates and Sasuke was surprised that she managed to dispel her genjutsu. With intent to finish the battle she prepared a sword and went towards Sasuke but her sword went right through him.

'Bet you weren't expecting me to double the genjutsu.' Was all she heard when her vision went black. He knocked her out dammit!

'Winner Sasuke!' was said through the stadium and Sasuke walked away with his hands in his pockets.

x.X.x

'Orochimaru-sama I've been caught,' was what Kabuto whispered in a small microphone, 'I have been followed for the last couple of hours. It is possible that they know of our plan.' He could hear the man on the other side grit his teeth.

'Try to shake them of and then continue,' was all that the man said.

'Got it.' Kabuto cut the connection and looked at his partners in crime. They were dubbed the sound four by Kabuto, as they were four sound ninja that worked together under Orochimaru. They looked ready for attack but they couldn't come out of the shadows yet. The ninja were still following him. Luckily for him the ninja that was tailing him seemed distracted by a girl with bright red hair and glasses. This was his chance to get away.

As he jumped over the roofs of the Konoha village he thought about the plan of destroying Konoha and capturing Sasuke Uchiha. It seemed weird that they would only go after Sasuke as Sasuke's teammate Naruto seemed to have an interesting power as well. Well Kabuto guessed it would be a problem if they stole the sole jinchuuriki of Konoha, as they would not only have Konoha after them but the Akatsuki as well.

After a couple of minutes of running he noticed that he had successfully lost the stalking ninja, so he decided it would be best to get down on the ground again. The street he landed on was one of the more popular streets in Konoha so he went practically unnoticed even if the chunin exams were going on. The street was nice; there were some of the oldest buildings of Konoha here. Kabuto found himself quietly admiring the old buildings. History was one of his secret hobbies after all.

'Hey boy, I would watch out if I was you,' Kabuto turned around and saw that some old man was talking to him, 'things my seem simple now but they will get complicated fast.' The man spoke and Kabuto could only stare. The man was awfully vague.

'What do you mean, old man?' The man smiled and stretched out his hand. Kabuto carefully looked into his hand and saw a small talisman. It was a little bell with a note attached to it. The note was unreadable though because the letters have faded.

'Keep this little bell it may become useful in the future.' The man put the little bell inside Kabuto's hand; he couldn't remember when he stretched out his hand. 'Watch out because his followers are coming.' Kabuto could only stare as the man walked away. Whose followers were coming?

After the little incident Kabuto went on with his plan. He had to get to the sand and sound nin that would start invading soon to command them. He was one of the few people that can actually contact their master. He took a little bottle out of his pocket and looked at the label. He grinned and his glassed shined mysteriously and soon he began to chuckle. This was going to be fun.

x.X.x

Neji knew the boy he would fight against was dangerous. You could tell just by looking at him. The boy was unstable and unkind to his siblings. He would threaten to bury them alive if they would disobey him and Neji could see that he had the power to do so. Neji wasn't very kind to his own family either but he wouldn't bury them alive. Just imagining what the boy went through to make him like thing brought shudder to Neji.

The boy had to power to control sand. He heard that he could use it to immediately squish his opponent to death. He knew Lee was lucky to survive a battle with the boy. When he activated his byakugan to look at the boy he couldn't help but notice the extremely fast chakra pools. They were about as large as the hokage's. That's when he knew this boy was a jinchuuriki. He read about them in the many books of the Hyuuga clan. On how the first hokage managed to capture the bijuu and imprison them inside human beings, on how he spread them throughout the elemental nations as a notion of peace that didn't work out to well. The boy was unstable and extremely powerful. He would kill Neji without a second thought.

He was contemplating his move. He could retreat and live or fight and risk dying. In most situations he would risk it because that's what the ninja life is but this situation is different. If he would fight there would be a 90% of dying even if Neji himself is pretty strong. Neji is a close range fighter and that boy was extremely protective. He saw how difficult it was for Lee to get close to the boy and even land a hit on him. Neji didn't want to go through the trouble of doing the same thing Lee did so he came to the conclusion.

'Sir, I forfeit. There is no way I can win,' he told the proctor who nodded.

'Gaara will go on to the next round,' he took a look at a paper he was handed, 'Will Naruto and Sasuke please come down. It's your turn to fight.'

Itachi and Kisame were just in time for the announcement of the next battle and had sneaked into the stadium. They were walking through the many halls on their way to the audience when they coincidently ran into Sasuke who was on his way to the next fight. They saw the young boy freezing when he saw them walking. He narrowed his eyebrows and spoke:

'Itachi, what are you doing here?' he asked with both fear and anger in his voice. Itachi looked up sharingan activated.

'I was going to watch you fight your teammate. To see whether you are ready to fight me or not.' As Itachi said this Kisame began to chuckle. Itachi was really keeping up his weird villain look for his little brother.

'Who is that?' Sasuke asked his brother about the shark man that was laughing weirdly.

'That's my partner Kisame. He doesn't have a set of brains either,' Itachi said and both Sasuke and Kisame looked offended. Sasuke's hands are clenched and his teeth are gritting. He was on the borderline of attacking Itachi.

'Itachi, one day I will come to you and fight you head on but for now I have someone else to beat.' Sasuke passed both Kisame and Itachi and walked to the stadium.

Behind one of the corners Naruto was watching what had taken place just a few moments ago. He looked at his hands. 'Something big is coming, Shisui-sensei, Sasuke, and it's not gonna be fun,' he whispered to himself. What Naruto didn't notice was Itachi who took a quick glance his way. Could Naruto be the catalyst?

x.X.x

'It's not gonna be fun indeed young boy,' the old man said, 'but then again conflict is never fun.' The man took a deep breath and looked at the wall as if remembering something. 'Soon the next player will awaken… and change the course of this world.'

 **x.X.x**

 **I'm back! I had a bit of writers block but managed to overcome it. I had originally planned almost the entire story out but I started to get bored of it so now I changed the entire story. Soon everything will get a lot more complicated. I'm also going to write less fights as I think writing fights gets boring quickly and I am completely done with them.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **x.X.x**

Sasuke and Naruto both entered the battlefield. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a hidden glint in his eye. He wouldn't be able to win this with creativity. This was going to be a real battle. Sasuke however was already mentally preparing various strategies to beat the blond boy. This was going to be interesting.

'Let the match between Naruto and Sasuke begin!' As soon as that was said both boys took off. Naruto aimed his leg towards Sasuke's head but Sasuke managed to dodge the attack and quickly grabbed Naruto's leg. He pulled Naruto down and takes one of his kunai out of his pocket. Naruto managed to turn around while Sasuke was grabbing the kunai and ran away. He put his hands in the Shadow Clone position and made three shadow clones.

'I knew you would do that,' Sasuke says and prepares one of his fire jutsu as well and fires them at two of the clones. These two clones dispelled and only Naruto and a clone remain. Naruto's clone jumps in the air towards Sasuke and throws a couple of shuriken. Sasuke manages to dodge most of them but a couple make a few scratches on his arms. Then Sasuke does hand signs in a order that Naruto does not recognize and Naruto finds himself in a strange world were the trees were black and growing upside down.

'This is a genjutsu,' Naruto says to himself and prepares to dispel the genjutsu but before he can do that he feels a sharp pain in his ribs. Sasuke had kicked him. He didn't focus on Sasuke because he was affected by the genjutsu. Then he dispels the genjutsu and the trees were out of his way. But Sasuke wasn't and he kicks Naruto full in the face.

'You're gonna pay for that you bastard,' Naruto says with pain all over his face.

'I'd like to see you try.' He got back. Naruto took out his trident from his back and points it towards Sasuke. Sasuke then takes some more of his kunai and starts throwing them at Naruto who blocks them with his trident. Naruto then takes off towards Sasuke and starts slashing the trident at Sasuke and manages to get a couple of hits and to rip Sasuke's shirt apart. But Sasuke was smiling; he wanted Naruto to get close to him so he could use this new genjutsu. He quickly casts the genjutsu and Naruto could no longer see him. This starts a panic in Naruto; how was he supposed to attack someone invisible. Then he felt a pain on his head and blacked out.

'The winner is Sasuke,' the proctor spoke 'and get Naruto a medical team.' As the medical team took Naruto away and the crowd started cheering Sasuke muttered:

'What do you mean Naruto?' Well he could ask him later. The idiot healed fast anyway.

'Will Shino and Gaara please come down to fight!' as soon as that was said a gust of sand appears on the stadium and bursts out to reveal Gaara. Just when Shino appears in the stadium everyone passes out in the audience. The ninja were quick to dispel the genjutsu

x.X.x

Both Shino and Gaara entered the stadium. Shino was looking down; probably talking to his bugs and Gaara seemed deep in thought. When would Orochimaru start?

Just as he had let go of that thought the entire stadium fell asleep. The ninja among the people were quick to dispel the genjutsu and got ready to fight. The hokage had prepared them for the possibility that there would be an attack.

Kakashi and Yugao had also entered the stadium and in full ANBU gear. When would the enemy start attacking? Them a strange smoke filled the air. It wasn't any ninjutsu or genjutsu but it was a plain chemical. Most likely poison.

'Yugao don't breath this in. We don't know what this is,' he said to her and she nodded. Kakashi himself didn't have anything to worry about as there was a filter in his mask. Not that anyone knew that.

Then the enemy ninja came. They were all wearing filter masks. The chemical they had spread was a light poison that wouldn't kill you but it would affect you battle power.

This was going to be a long and exhausting fight.

Meanwhile Gaara had made his escape with his siblings. They now had to perform their part of the plan. But before they could run away far enough they were being chased by the enemy ninja. Naruto was among the ninja that was following them.

'Come back here, this is not good,' he screamed at them but it didn't work. Gaara was already ready to transform into the Ichibi.

'Gaara hurry up, or they might beat you?' Temari screamed at the little boy and he glared at her.

'I'm strong they can't beat me,' and as soon as he said that he transformed. This wasn't looking good for the opposition, and the allies as well.

x.X.x

Kisame and Itachi had already left the stadium when the genjutsu was spread. They didn't want to get caught in the trouble that would be brewing there. Instead they started on their journey back to the base and discuss their findings with the Akatsuki. Which member knew more about what was going on? Their theories on who the catalyst was were also included.

'Kisame, we should be careful. There are strange things going on and we know nothing of it,' Kisame nodded. For now they would keep quiet and make their way back.

x.X.x

The old man was sitting in an empty room. He looked towards the wall. It seemed like he was doing nothing but he was really meditating. He was trying to get his energy out into the universe. So that when he went away he would still be there, sort of.

Then the door opened and a group of strangely dressed men and women walked in. They all wielded various red colored weapons and masks that made them unrecognizable.

'So you've come,' the old man says. It was cliché but he had nothing else to say.

'You're a traitor and must be eliminated,' on of the men began.

'There are two sides of a coin. I simply chose the side that touches the light,' the old man said and the others growled.

'You think we don't follow the light? We are enlightened by our lord. You were too until you ran away,' they now all took out their weapons and charged at the old man.

'Tick tock, time will continue on,' and his head was cut off. Old man Tetsu was dead.

x.X.x

Sakura had fallen asleep when the genjutsu had hit. She knew how to dispel them but somehow she couldn't. It was like the sleep wanted to tell her something. So she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in some sort of black void.

She looked around and saw absolutely nothing until she saw something, which was: herself? It looked like her but only with red eyes and white hair.

'So you're finally here,' she said. The voice was familiar. It was her own after all but also the tone was familiar. Then it hit her.

'Inner?' she asked and the other her nodded.

'I have to say a couple of things to you,' she started and Sakura listened, 'your family is coming. The dark side of your family. A certain power had awakened in Konoha and they're searching for it.'

'What do you mean? Like Naruto's strange power?' she nodded.

'Yeah, that's why you have to awaken yours,' her mirror image said.

'What power do I have? I'm not from some super powerful clan or something,' she said while looking down

'On the contrary you are,' Sakura looked up at this, 'it seems that you do not know of your family and your power.'

'What might my power be,' she asked, hope was in her voice. If there was any way that she too was special just like her teammates and thus would be able to stand on the same ground as them she would take it.

'There is a reason that you chose for the fighting style that you did,' Inner started, 'you are a member of the clan of Jashin.'

x.X.x

Somewhere deep in the woods and group of men was chanting. They were wearing white robes and they sat around some sort of magic circle. Inside the circle was a boy. A boy around age 17 with black hair. The boy wasn't moving. It was like he was dead. Then one of the women dressed in white spoke:

'It was good that they decided to keep your body,' the boy opened his eyes. He had eyes again? 'It was of outmost importance that you would come back to life for you are needed,' the woman spoke.

'Is the situation that bad?' the boy asked while slowly sitting up. He couldn't do it too fast, as he was just awake from being dead.

'Not yet. that's why we summoned you, so that the situation may not get to that level. Master Izuna Uchiha,' she spoke.

x.X.x

 **It has been awhile. To be honest I kind of lost some interest in this story and the Naruto fandom but I do intend to finish this story. It may take a while though. But I'm trying to start to main part of the story without it feeling too rushed. This chapter is pretty short as well. I do hope to make the next couple of chapters a bit longer but this chapter was already planned out and half written. I do hope that I can upload a lot quicker next time.**


End file.
